The lioness and the serpent: tale of lust
by brighteyedvixen
Summary: Hermione, Head girl and winning the heart of Harry Potter knew that stepping into Hogwarts was going to be her year to shine. Not if the new Head boy; Draco Malfoy ruins it for her. Tale of slash, lies and jealousy. Hot and heavy DM/HG! very mild HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Hermione, Head girl and winning the heart of Harry Potter knew that stepping into Hogwarts was going to be her year to shine. Not if the new Head boy; Draco Malfoy ruins it for her. Slash, lies and jealously. Lots of yummy DracoXHermione, Light HP/HG._

_Disclaimer: I do not own! J.K has all copyright and reserves to her characters and settings- However I do __**own **__my own story plot._

Chapter One: Meeting the Head Girl and Head Boy

_**September 1st**_

It was the **final** first day back to _Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Hermione's last year and another new shiny badge to add to her collection, _'Head Girl'_. Hermione Granger was more than thrilled that all those sleepless nights and her ears always alarmed for the owl post, to post off her school supplies list. She was anticipated for this day to finally come; Hogwarts commencing for another year. To much dismay for the Weasley siblings and her boyfriend Harry Potter they weren't as thrilled when they all got the memo that play time was over, and school was back on for another year. Hermione smiled briefly as her mind processed the name '_Harry Potter',_ The man who not only had sacrificed his life killing Lord Voldemort and saving the whole Wizarding world but he won the key to Hermione's heart when he asked her out over the summer break holidays...

_...With the warm sticky air, popsicles and Harry's cunning smile. It was from than on Hermione felt her heart swell when he asked her out that day, without hesitation she kissed Harry passionately in the midst of the warm humid summer air. It was than that the couple would lie there for ages on the cool green cut grass. Hermione could describe it as 'perfect' With Harry nuzzling into her neck, whispering sweet nothings and meshing his fingers through her long wild hair. Her small, timid hands touching the males toned body mesmerised by the way that this day had turned out wonderful for the both of them. Hermione Stealing the Gryffindor God which she knew she'd be the one girl to envy and Harry winning the key to her heart-_

"Hermione! Would you pay attention?"

A young frustrated red-haired girl breathed with a huff. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, still entranced by the way things have turned out magnificently for her, she knew this was going to be a great year. Though mentally shaking her head, she than turned her head to see her beautiful best friend staring back at her with her honey glazed eyes. Freckles dusted along her small nose as Hermione always admired Ginny's flaming curls of hair and her petite body always made the guys crazy…One in particular; Dean Thomas.

Likewise Ginny, Hermione had her fair share of growing comfortably into her body as her body was thin but not too thin. Curves complimented her body well as she would feel a blush creep along her cheeks whenever Harry would often check her out with that cunning smile of his. Long locks of chestnut hair adorned around Hermione's oval shaped head and light freckles were sprinkled along her nose. Although she was nothing like Pavarti or Lavender Brown; The busty twit head bimbos that guys would crave to touch- Hermione was happy because he had already found her prince charming.

"Hermione your fucking doing it again!" The Ginger cried out, frustration laced with her words.

"Sorry! You have my full attention now!" Hermione replied.

"Would stop thinking about Harry for one second help me scheme to get Dean Thomas alone!" Ginny giggled. Hermione felt a wry smile plaster along her lips as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Your unbelievable, Ginny. Your not even going out with the guy. I mean I know that he kissed you, last and since than he's all you ever talk about…Are you seriously going to bed him, Ginny?"

"Bed _who _exactly?" A third voice piped out through the small carriage. Which startled the two girls. In unison Hermione and Ginny turned to find a brooding 6 foot tall male standing in the door way of the girls carriage. His auburn hair glowing and dishevelled which gave him a bed head look. His complexion was pale which brought out his light blue eyes. His body ripped with muscles- which must have been from playing Qudditch for all those years. Hermione pursed her lips remembering the many hushed conversations- being in the wrong place at the wrong time, last year between Pavarti and Lavender. The different plots and the devilish schemes that they could get the Weasley male alone and having the sexual satisfaction of bedding _the_ Ronald Weasley. Likewise; Harry Potter…'_The Gryffindor God who girls want to be with and guys want to be him' _and _'The boy who lived and defeated the dark lord'_, Ron had his own title that he achieved last year which was _'Gryffindor sex god'. _Hermione didn't need to point out any hints as to how he got his notorious title nor did she want to question about it. Intense blue eyes met light brown eyes, as Hermione felt an involuntary blush grow along her neck, upwards.

"Go away Ron! Like your going to make this situation any better" Ginny retorted.

Ignoring his younger sister, the male strode in before taking a seat next to the fiery red hair. Hermione smiled meekly at her best friend of seven years. The young male was now pulling Hermione into his arms which he sealed the hug with a light kiss on the cheek. Ginny gagged and Hermione smiled politely when she pulled away a moment after.

"Don't you have some bimbo slut to shag Ronald?" His sister hissed. Hermione pushed herself back into her seat as she could feel the power struggle between the two siblings.

"Oh fuck off Ginny…You saying that makes only makes you hypocrite..." Ron replied, crossing his arms casually as he was more interested on what was going outside the carriage than what his sister was about to say next. Hermione felt tied up between the two siblings as often Hermione along with Harry and their other friends found it awkward when their two friends fight. Often Harry was always one the one to end the fight as he would step in before physical blows would become necessary.

"Me! Hypocrite…wha-"

"Don't act all innocent…I overheard you saying to Hermione that you wanted to shag someone. Now do I have to guess who this guy is or should I go around the school and castrate every male there is to make sure you don't get a fuck out of them?"

Ginny gasped, Ron smirked in triumph and Hermione sat there…awkwardly, disgust written across her face as she eyed Ron up and down. Wishing that Harry would come waltzing through the doors any minute now. The Hogwarts express was taking a unexceptionally long time for Hermione as the two rival siblings started to pick at each others flaws. As bad as each other, the two red heads didn't even notice that Hermione had popped out of the carriage. She mentioned to them that she needed some air…but that was right at the moment when Ginny announced to Ron that he was nothing but a man whore. They were as selfish as each other that they didn't even take any time out to see how Hermione's wonderful summer break was. Of course they knew that Hermione and Harry were now officially an item. None of which looked overly happy when the couple had broke the news to each of the redheads over the summer, she speculated from time to time whether or not Ron had a crush on her and that Ginny had a crush on Harry but she never questioned him about it.

Stuck in the middle of her thoughts she didn't even notice a tall, dark and handsome male creep up behind her, with his toned arms wrapping around her small waist, startling her.

"Hello gorgeous"

The male whispered angelically into her ear. Of course she knew it was her boyfriend Harry Potter. She recognized that distinct cologne…it was the one she had brought him for his birthday in exchanged she had a heavy make out session. Arms still wrapped around her waist, she spun around. Dark, tousled hair crowned Harry's head. Piercing green eyes lured into her curious eyes. A smiled adorned his strong face as he pulled her closely into his burly chest. Harry littered kisses all over her face as the female companion giggled. She loved the way Harry treated her. So delicate when he would hold her as if she was fragile from any rough handling. He'd touch her in more ways that she'd ever imagine. He was sweet with the way he spoke to her and the make out sessions that they would always partake…words couldn't even describe how she feels about them as any given compliment would all be an understatement. Kissing each other lightly on the lips, it was Harry who pulled away first Hermione followed suit, his arms still wrapped around her waist, fingers kneading her lower back.

"Where's Ron, he was with me a minute ago…and than disappeared when I was talking to Dean?"

Harry said, puzzled. Hermione giggled at the name mentioned as she remembered the conversation that her and Ginny were having a moments ago about a certain year 7 boy by the name of Dean Thomas before they were rudely interrupted by Ronald Weasley.

"He's in the carriage over there with Ginny…"

Hermione replied.

Restraining herself from laughing in case if Harry hadn't gotten somewhat suspicious, nodding her head towards the carriage to her right which she could faintly hear the two Weasley's fight. "…And at the moment they're fighting about…I have no idea really"

Harry laughed, whilst rolling his eyes. He pulled away from Hermione before sliding his hand into her's. Hermione sighed in bliss.

"Come on than…lets go somewhere more private. Unless of course you want to go back in and listen to those two squabble before we get to Hogwarts?"

Harry questioned, with his cockiness getting the better of him. Hermione glared as she than tightened her grip on his hand before dragging the taller male up further into the train, ignoring the disappointed stares from glowering girls. It made her feel somewhat uncomfortable with their questioning stares and their tiny whispers but ignoring it made her somewhat happy as she was rewarded with a wet kiss smacked along her lips before pulling Harry into the empty carriage before them.

* * *

_Click_

Was the sound of the door closing, Shutters being drawn till Harry and Hermione were bathing in darkness. Silence. No sound elicited through the quite carriage except for the sounds of the roar of the express engine as the train thundered through country. Before a breath was inhaled before exhaling, lips were adjoined hastily as Hermione let out a half sigh, half moan. She knew she had missed this feeling and she could tell Harry had felt the same as she could feel the urgency laced along his lips. Hands grovelled at hair, eyes flittering shut and heavy moans were being exchanged by each of the couple.

"Hermione…fuck I've missed you"

Harry breathed, his warm breath pummelling along her moist lips which drove the young Gryffindor lioness crazy. In her response she pushed on Harry lightly, admired by the way he felt underneath her finger tips till the dark haired boy fell into the seat with out question. Without an explanation to her actions she than jumped up on Harry. Straddling his hips as she than cupped her long fingers around his face before pushing her needy lips onto his much needed lips. Tongues were introduced as she could feel Harry circle his tongue around hers. Heavy breathing elected from the two Gryffindor's as Hermione explored the depths of Harry wet cavern, meeting his flushed tongue in hot flushes. The male wrapped his arms around her small waist, grounding his hips in the process.

"Harry…" Hermione moaned. Feeling the delicious friction between the two warm bodies.

"I knew I'd find you in here Granger…but with Potter…thought you'd have some fucking decency" A voice interrupted their scene of heavy breathing and wet kisses which left the couple's arousal drip with desire. Collecting her thoughts it was than, the young girl with flushed cheeks and stained red lips pushed herself off of Harry. Embarrassed was an understatement of how Hermione was feeling before she turned to see their intruder,. Hermione grumbled, face flushed, lips bruised, hair dishevelled. Eyes squinting as she let out a exasperated groan as she not only recognized the third intruder but her thick arousal turned into a white hot fury.

Penetrating silver eyes pierced their way into Hermione's curious eyes, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. With his light hair messy and hanging over his eyes and his pale complexion. His shoulders were broad. His sneer was drawn across his strong jaw. Hermione scoffed, she couldnt even see what was the big deal of Draco Malfoy being considered as one of _hottest males_ in Hogwarts but unlike Hermione she found nothing attractive about him.

"Ferret, what the fuck are you doing here?" Harry mouthed, anger dripping with every word. She didn't even notice Harry taking a stand, straightening his tie behind her. "Well as Head boy…It is my duty to check all carriages to check on students to see if they are misbehaving or breaking any of the school rules…which clearly the Head Girl is setting a bad example for the rest of her peers by breaking a school rule, which is fraternising in a inappropriate way with Scar head, Potty"

Draco replied, his infamous Slytherin smirk plastered along his face. Hermione glowered.

"Head boy? You've got to be kidding!" Hermione seethed. Harry growled. Draco was yet smirking at the twosome. To make matters worse Draco was wholeheartedly telling the truth as he was now flashing his _'Head Boy'_ badge at the two Gryffindor's, baring an evil smile at the two Gryffindors.

"Yes Granger…Believe it or not, this year I have been elected Head Boy…and unfortunately your Head fucking Girl, I couldn't believe it when Professor McGonagall told me…but than again, you are a smartarse bitch so I wasn't surprised there but not to mention you are filth to this school so I personally think they should have given the badge to a pureblood witch…not you, you disgusting mudblood-" Draco grovelled, his silver eyes dull with distaste.

"Shove off Malfoy! If you as little as call her that or even touch her…I swear I'll tear you a new asshole"

Harry erupted. unaware of how loud he was. Hermione's cheeks flushed. Her eyes shifted from Harry to Draco, their seething looks and paled faces to match. Draco huffed angrily before turning his attention to Hermione. The young Lioness shuddered from under the serpents stare, she felt intimidated, powerless and needless to say being elected Head Girl she was already thinking about stepping down. The thought of living under the same roof with Malfoy, being away from her boyfriend; Harry and her friends to protect her made her frown and somewhat scared…although she could hex the bastard if he as little as touches her but she couldn't shield herself from Malfoy emotionally hurting her.

"We've got to go-" Draco paused, venom dripping off with every word. His attention turning back to Harry before he smirked which only made Harry growl at him, fist clenching. "-_Granger. _McGonagall is waiting for us" His voiced mockingly at Harry.

The young girl nodded silently, not once looking up at Draco after he spoke as she turned to Harry. With a chaste kiss to the lips and a reassuring hug from her boyfriend she than felt her body swarm with warmth before she exited the carriage. Once Hermione was out of ear shot, Draco's dark eyes shot back up to Harry, when they exchanged disgusted looks.

"Just so you know Potter-", Draco breathed. Silver eyes glowering as he than took a step forward to the shorter male. With an amusing smirk on his face to see that Harry stood his ground without a flinch of intimidation nor a look of coward-ness in his piercing green eyes. The blond male continued, "I wouldn't dare to touch your stupid mudblood girlfriend in the first place…and if you as little as rip me a new asshole, I'll make sure you'd be forced out of Hogwarts…For good!" Draco hissed, before whipping around and making an exit out of the carriage. Leaving a shocked Harry Potter behind.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_Reviews are adored please. I've switched over accounts and from now on will be posting on this account. Thank you for taking your time and I can assure you the next chapter will be up soon = )_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The serpents upper hand.

_Fuming, terrified mortified._

Was an understatement of the way that the young Gryffindor was feeling as she pushed her way through the bustling crowd of Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year students. Most were smiling and other were laughing, the chatter made Hermione feel absent, alone. Her curious eyes shift from one group of girls who were gossiping about their summer to the next which were a group of boys who were trading Wizarding cards. None of the younger students were oblivious of how their Head girl was feeling.

Hermione knew that having Draco Malfoy living by her side for a whole **year **as Head Boy was going to make things difficult for her. From the years that the blond and brunette have known each other they not once ever tried to forget their differences and as stubborn as the next and not once had they tried to be friends. Not that either opposing house mates seem too mind at all, she rather much liked the idea having Draco Malfoy as her enemy in a rivalry house that she would barely see from time to time than having to put up with his bullshit while living under the same roof for the year. Which she was now living in her worse nightmare; living with a _Malfoy. _

Pushing her thoughts away from the particular blond ferret she than understood clearly of why she had received this honourable role as Head girl, she was the brightest witch that has ever step foot in Hogwarts for over a century now. To say the least with out sounding vain in thought, Hermione was very gifted and clever. She received all exemptions in her O.W.L.S which she was more than thrilled that day she had received the letter in the mail to say that she had passed all of her subjects, even more so surprised when she received a high mark in _Potions._ She previously took on the role as the Gryffindor Prefect position with Ronald Weasley and served well, although she found it often difficult sharing the position with Ronald Weasley…She spent more time looking after him than and keeping her friend out of trouble from teachers.

What she couldn't quite put her finger on was of all the possible candidates to take on the Head boy position…it was Malfoy who had received the shiny new badge and the position. He was a slimy ferret. Son of a Deatheater- who was locked up in Azkaban. A disgusting pureblood prat who thinks only for himself.

'_Why couldn't it be Harry Potter…Or even Ron Weasley of all people. Anyone but that ferret...' _Hermione groaned.

"Hello Miss Granger, how lovely it is to see you again."

A voice interrupted her train of thoughts as Hermione looked up to find Professor McGonagall standing before her. Dressed in a magnificent emerald green cloak, wild greying hair littered the aging woman's shoulders. A peaceful smile was planted along her lips. Hermione tightly smiled, evident that her thoughts on Draco Malfoy and her concerns for his position as Head Boy was getting the better of her as she could her body tremble with anger. She had so much to say to the Professor but she knew that now wasn't time nor any time was appropriate to tell Professor McGonagall how she was feeling. Swallowing the large swell in her throat she than step forth into the carriage along with Professor McGonagall who was ushering her to take a seat.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall. I just like to give you the opportunity to thank you for this position of Head girl…I can assure you this I am the perfect girl for the job" Hermione replied, sincerely given to thought of what she wanted to say to the wiser woman.

"I know Miss Granger…Professor Dumbledore and I are more than happy that this year we've crowned you and Mr. Malfoy as Head Girl and Boy" The aging woman replied as she than had taken her seat across from the young female. Unaware that Hermione was now frowning she than opened her mouth silently, but she couldn't find the right words. Her mind was boggled with all this Malfoy talk that she didn't even notice that a certain Blond haired male was standing by the door, his infamous smirk replaced by a stony smile.

"Hello again Professor…I didn't get the chance to compliment you on before. Green suits you nicely, _Professor_"

The Slytherin earnestly said as he had taken his seat next to Hermione. Hermione glowered at the male. The Head boy was more than displeased himself that he had to sit next to Hermione Granger. He crossed his arms. Ignoring the Granger, which was fine by Hermione herself.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. So nice to see you again and thank you once again for collecting Hermione for me"

"It was no problem really. Found her in the same as Potter…they were bus-"

"What was it you wanted to tell us Professor?" Hermione shrieked, interrupting Draco with a victorious smile plastered along her lips, though her heart stricken with fear that at any moment Malfoy was going to blab out the events that had taken place before. The Gryffindor house leader eyed the two students with curiosity before she cleared her throat. To which Hermione let out a satisfying sigh.

"The reason why I bring you here is to discuss Head girl and boy matters to you. Number one, as your position you are to set a good role model to your peers in your year level and those that are below. Which means you will patrol the Castle between the hours of nine to ten on Mondays and Tuesdays, the other nights you may have off as I have already assigned prefects to allocated nights. As you are well aware that this year you will have your own private headquarters which is where you will be staying for your time here at Hogwarts as Head Girl and Boy. Also the other subject matter which brings me great pleasure to tell you both that you will be both organizing and opening the Halloween Ball this year, I along with Professor Flitwick will help you if there is any means of help and please do not hesitate to get the prefects involved. I trust you both to abide by these simple tasks and if any of you as little as break the rules, not only will you suffer the consequences but risk losing your badges, do you understand me Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?"

The two students both nodded slowly on queue the Professor smiled wondrously at the students. Before taking her stand.

"After the feast, you two are to meet me by the Great Hall entrance from where I will show you both to your rooms. I will give you the password to your common room" Professor McGonagall recited, her eyes shifted from the blond male. Whose eyes dark gray looking up at her respectfully to the young brunette girl, in which her curious dark hazel eyes eyed her in a humble manner.

"Is there any questions?" The older woman than added. Both students shook their head slowly as she than smiled before quickly exiting the carriage.

Hermione closed her eyes slowly as she than let out a low sigh. Reopening her eyes she was met with Draco Malfoy, smirking he than growled before taking a stand.

"I can't believe that of all people…It's you that I have to share a common room with…" The blond piped out harshly. Hermione glared, pushing back tears. She knew that she was never emotionally strong enough to take on Draco Malfoy. Even when she would think she'd have the upper hand, he always had his ways of bringing her down again and shaking her to the core till it was the point that she would lock herself from the rest of the world and shed her tears. Were they tears of fear? No…tears of anger? Not exactly…but they were tears of defeat, she always felt as though he defeated her. Even if Harry and Ron were by her side to help her, to back her up and to support her even if it meant the two Gryffindor boys throwing physical blows to the ferret which usually they always ended up in a months detention.

"What's the matter Mudblood? Cat got you tongue?" Malfoy spat. Hermione glared before she stood so that she was level with Malfoy. Feeling slightly intimidated that he was always taller than her she tried her best to hide the fact that she was now scared shitless and shoving her trembling hands into her pocket.

"Lets get one thing straight, ferre-"

"Don't you dare call me ferret you little bi-"

"Because we're living under the same roof as each other. Doesn't mean you can call me _'Mudblood'_, from now on we will only address each other as last name basis. We wont as little as talk to each other or look in each others general direction. If you leave me alone, I will do the exact same thing for you Malfoy. You got that?" Hermione snarled. Her hazel eyes that were usually light and with a glint of curiosity to them were slowly turning stony.

"You know what?" Draco paused, his glare matching Hermione's as he dangerously took a step forward. Both unaware of the forbidden boundary that the Slytherin has crossed. Hermione felt her stomach somersault painfully as she could now feel Draco's warm breath cascade down the nape of her neck. She could make out every tiny pore on his flawed skin, in all of her years of knowing the blond haired prat this would have to be the closest she had ever stood by him. She understood clearly why she had never gotten close to Malfoy. His dark eyes warned her with danger as she gulped, pushing down the lump that was forming in her throat once again. She felt scared, his ragged breathing along her neck didn't help with her nerves as she bravely took a step back, with an accomplished look plastered along her face. Draco seemed unaffected by her actions as he than cleared his throat.

"What, Malfoy?" Hermione breathed, arms crossing.

"I think for once, we are on the same page. You WILL not talk to me or as little as look at me and I will call you whatever the fuck I want. Your filth to me and you're a disgrace to this school. Now will you excuse me…I am off to find my _pureblood_ friends, something you wouldn't know since your friend's with _blood traitors _and _half blood scarheads_. Speaking of _scarheads_ I suggest you should back to Potty, since he's the only guy that will ever find you attractive…You _disgusting know-it-all_"

A pang of hurt washed over Hermione's body mixed with embarrassment. Her mouth gaped opened, unsure of how to respond to such horrible words as she watched Draco make made his exit. The last of his retreating figure she could see from the corner of her eye was his light blond hair and his dark cloak lashing from underneath the Slytherin.

* * *

The trip to Hogwarts was anything but sweet for Ms. Granger as she could describe it as agonizingly long. After her row with Ferret boy, all she can recall afterwards was closing the Headquarters' department, sealing the door locked and the tears of shame. No longer finding an interest in finding her boyfriend; Harry Potter or her any of her other friends. She hated to say it herself but she knew was right about Malfoy. The Slytherin Ferret will always have the upper hand to every conversation. Every argument that the two rivals would always end with Hermione being embarrassed and a satisfied looking Malfoy gloating her with his ominous dark eyes and his triumph smirk.

Though pushing the feelings aside she manage to dry her eyes and apply a little bit of makeup to conceal the red blotches along her face she knew that turning down Head Girl position was not an option as she could only imagine Malfoy teasing her whenever he would see her. Taunting her with a proud smirk along his face if she ever was to turn down such a position, that would be his victory and her nightmare that she would have to put up with for the rest of the year. He hadn't won just yet, if Malfoy wanted a war…than she would be more than happy to give him what he deserved. With a satisfied smile and brave eyes she than retraced her steps out of the carriage where she would meet up with Harry Potter and friends.

* * *

"I was wondering when we would see you again?" Harry Potter exclaimed loudly with a bright smile stringing along his lips. Hermione blushed, unaware of how late she really was. She had already missed the first half of Professor introduction of welcoming back the teachers.

"Sorry. Head girl duties" Hermione flatly replied, remembering the nightmare it was from the train station to Hogwarts. With the nervous group of First years and the agitated Draco Malfoy that was uncomfortably by her side, what made it worse was not once did Draco offer an help and ignored everyone that was in his way, including Hermione. The tension between the two rival housemates was quite visible. At one stage of the night Hermione could recall Malfoy whispering the words _'Know-it-all-smart-ass-Mudblood'_ under his breath every time she would answer a question but ignoring the swelling feeling of turning around and punching him in the nose again she managed to get out of her first Head Girl duties without any detentions.

The brunette than took her seat as Dumbledore was welcoming those that were new and welcoming back those that were all too familiar with Hogwarts. Zoning out on what Professor Dumbledore was saying about what was out of bounds and introducing the _'Sorting Hat' _to the first years Hermione than made a grab for Harry's hand who was seated beside her. He gave her a knowing smile as he enclosed his hand over her smaller hand. Fingers filling the missing gaps, Hermione smiled more so to herself.

"So whose the Head Boy?" Ginny asked as she leant over the table. Bright blue eyes looking up at her curiously.

"Ferret-boy…"

Hermione replied slowly, looking around the table just in time to see Neville along with Ron Weasley's jaw drop. Harry mumbling under his breath and a wide eyed red haired girl staring back up at Hermione. She too, looked just as surprised. The group fell silent whilst eyeing Hermione in a peculiarly fashion. Uncomfortable, she cleared her throat.

"I know guys. I'm just as surprised as you all are." Hermione sighed, thankful that food were starting to appear before her very eyes. She never realized how hungry she really was as her mouth watered of the sight of fresh salad and grilled Chicken. Sheppard pie with roast pumpkin. Plump sausages and creamy mash potato.

"If he as little as touches you…I swear I will hex him into next year" Ron fumed to which Ginny laughed sarcastically moments after.

"Ron! You can't be serious? You can't even look after yourself let alone hexing Malfoy of all people" Ginny replied, ignoring her brothers sullen look as she was now scooping a large spoonful of Sheppard pie onto her plate.

"Don't worry, mark my word. Ferret wont be going near her" Harry said as he also was scooping a large quantity of pie onto Hermione's plate before he generously dug the large spoon into the pie as he made do with a large scoop of Sheppard pie onto his own plate. Hermione sat in awe. She delivered him a sweet kiss along his lips before indulging into her dinner.

"But, Harry…Come on? It's Malfoy, you don't know what he is capable of?" The red-head girl tested.

"Ginny…I know what I am doing. He doesn't scare me at all he's just a prissy little Blond Ferret"

"No need to worry guys. Draco and I had a discussion before-"

"You did what?" Neville interrupted, his face was fearful. Hermione shook her head before she continued.

"We had a discussion before on the train and lets just say we both came to the agreement that we WILL not talk nor look at each other. I think that this is an appropriate agreement-" Hermione paused, looking up at Harry as he squeezed her hand gently. "For the both of us. I rather Malfoy ignore me all year round since we're living under the same roof than having him as my enemy, right?"

Ginny along with Neville nodded prudently. Harry mumbled a small _'Yes' _before proceeding to polish the rest off his meal off, his left hand still firmly grasping Hermione's right.

"Does that mean I can still call him names?" Ron asked with a mouthful of mash potato. Hermione genuinely laughed at her friend. It was the first real laugh she has had all day. Although she didn't think it was a good idea at the time she than shrugged as she couldn't careless. It was just Malfoy after all and she knew staring down at her food that this was going to be a long year.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_AN: Reviews are very much adored. As for those that are waiting for the real "magic" to happen…hang tight because I can assure you that this story has DM/HG slash…and more of it coming your way. But for now review please. Thank you. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The arrival

After the magnificent feast that was held in the Great hall. Hermione than rose from her the bench, remembering that she had to meet Professor McGonagall and _Malfoy_ by the Grand entrance door. Already scouting the Great hall, students from all ages were retiring to their house dormitories. Most were yawning others were gossiping to their friends before saying their _'goodnights'._

"I'll see you all tomorrow?" Hermione questioned, receiving a small smile from Ginny. Ron wished Hermione a goodnight and Neville waved her goodbye before retreating back to his ice cream.

"Hermione" Harry paused. Before standing beside the young lioness, his fingers deftly touching Hermione's. "Did you want me to walk you to your common room?"

Hermione frowned.

"Harry I would love you too but…I am suppose to meet Professor McGonagall now, she's going to show me and Malfoy where our common room is and give out the new password" Hermione sighed.

Harry frowned pulling his hand away from hers. Suddenly Hermione felt alone. She already missed his sweet kisses and craved his feathery touches. She wanted Harry to be the Head boy…not _Malfoy_! Though a blushing smile crept along her lips at the thought of her and Harry…Alone. Together, where no one would suspect a thing as to what would go on behind closed doors. Mentally shaking herself from her tempted thoughts she than turned her attention back to Harry.

"Why don't you swing by tomorrow and than we can go to Breakfast? Send an Owl out Harry!" Hermione added. Which only made her boyfriend smile on queue as she than was rewarded with a velvety kiss along her coy lips. Arms wrapping around his well-rounded shoulder, his arms slithered around her small waist as they kissed for the second time that night, like time had stood still and those that were around them slipped from their minds each of their bodies oozed with liquid heat and their cores ached for desire. The kiss was only brief but pulling away, Hermione could still feel the stinging sensation upon her lips. Her legs feeling like jelly.

With one last glance up at her boyfriend she than bid them all _'goodnight'. _Walking towards the Great Hall entrance, pushing her way through the demanding crowd she was than met with Professor McGonagall and…

…_Malfoy._

That name was enough to make the brunette girl cringe. Eyes narrowing. Knuckles whitening. She had every reason to be angry at the brooding Slytherin blond who not only insults her whenever he chooses but she hated him. She had always hated him from the beginning when he had pushed her over on numerous occasions in their first year at Hogwarts. The second year wasn't any better for any of the rivalry foes as she could recall Malfoy calling her a '_Dirty Mudblood'_.

Minutes turned into hours as she could remember every tear she would cry because of the blond ferret boy. To make matters worse, word picked up quickly around the Slytherin house that she was just a _'muggleborn',' A know-it-all-dirty-Mudblood'_ and through out her second year at Hogwarts she was bullied, teased and pushed around from Malfoy's posse. No matter how hard Harry and Ron would try stop Malfoy, the blond ferret boy would still hurt her.

Days turned into months, soon enough four years from now both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were still enemies to this day. For a number of years Hermione's group of friends and Draco's followers of _so_ _called _friends had always picked at each other whenever the opportunity arises. Swallong in the sinking feeling in her throat. She was than met with professor McGonagall and Malfoy.

"Good evening Miss Granger, how nice is it is to see you once again" The greying woman alleged. Eyes twinkling at Hermione as the Head girl smiled up at her.

"Now if you would both follow me I will show you to your new common room!" The professor exclaimed, her voice high pticed with excitment. Turning by toe she than started towards a long narrow corridor which lead to the Grand staircases. Hermione and Draco followed suit, glances were exchanged between the Head girl and Head boy but for no longer than a minute. Every time Hermione would look up at the blond, she would feel a white, hot flush of anger course through her smaller body.

Within five minutes of their journey they reached the 5th floor. There stood a portrait framed in caramel gold was mounted on the stone wall, the portrait consisted of a young woman. Her eyes were made of emerald, her body wrapped in gold. Her smile was penetrating, Hermione scolded at the portrait as the words '_typical male fantasy' _burned in her mind. The eerie glow coming from the candle light was enough to make the girl shudder and for Malfoy to eye her was not helping the situation at all.

"Now I am sure that the both of you know how a portrait works? Just simply tell the portrait the password which is _Serliopent _and you will be able to access via portrait. During your feast, I took the liberty of bringing your belongings to each of your room's. Before I leave, is there any questions?" There was a pause. An uncomfortable silence hung the air thickly, after a long pause Professor McGonagall than continued knowingly "Well I'll let you both get settled in. I trust that both of you will be on your best behaviour and stay out of trouble! Goodnight" The wise woman took one solid look between ti girl and boy before she than departed. Leaving the Head Girl and Boy completely alone for the second time this evening. Based on earlier events that had happened before, neither boy and girl wanted to speak.

"What's that smell?" Draco was the first to break the short silence. His eyes were like daggers as he let out a heave before he continued "I smell_ dirty, filthy_ _Mudblood_"

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. Seething.

Her hands shaking with fury, she than echoed out the password. Surprising the young girl in the portrait in the process. The portrait opened forward, darkness swallowing the intruders as Hermione took every step in caution, Draco hot on her feet but her anger was still flaring through out her body to even notice that the blond was near her. Dim candle light drew near with every step they took as Hermione along with the blond male stepped into a large common room. The room was dressed in Maroon and emerald and was effortlessly beautiful. In the centre of the grand common room was met with two maroon overstuffed leather sofas dressed with a number of silver and emerald plump cushions. A fire place sat before the sofas as the roar of the fire made the brunette girl smile inwardly.

_Perfect_. The common room was everything Hermione had expected but more. The only thing that she disliked about the common room was the blond ferret whom was standing near her.

Other than the magnificent fireplace and the inviting sofas, to Hermione's right she found two mahogany desks aligned the castle walls and a narrow book shelf in between the two desks full of new books for the young lioness to examine through her stay here as Head girl. To Draco's left were two identical mahogany doors which lead to each individual bedchambers. The common room was very tasteful with the house colours even though the young girl disliked the _Slytherin _colours.

Drapes of silken threads of gold and silver lined the ceiling as the crackling fire was giving the moderately big common room a delicious warm vibe. The Head girl felt like she was home at last. Although she missed her parents very much, she knew she was going to like it here. She finally had her own privacy, well almost her own.

Before Hermione could make a comment to the blond Ferret or take another step into the inviting warm glow of her new common room, she felt a strong hand coil around her small wrist as she was wrenched forcefully into her trespasser. The girl tried to gasp for words but all Hermione could make out was small whimpers.

"Listen here you filthy Mudblood!" The raging Head boy barked. The blonde's hand tightened as he pulled the younger girl into his menacing body. The swells of the Gryffindor's breast were pressing into the Slytherin's hard chest. Hermione was feeling tears string along her bright eyes, her wrist was burning with discomfort as she could not meet with his glowering stare. She could not let Malfoy see that he was making her cry. Making her feel weak.

"Look at me!" Draco Malfoy barked the second time, his voice was fierce. Hermione Granger trembled but not once did she look up.

"I said look at me!" Draco barked the third time though the brunette girl whose eyes were now shimmering with tears, tried to pull at his grasp yelping as she would try to pull away. The lioness knew that Draco Malfoy was a lot stronger than she was. With the number of years of Quidditch really did a number to the blond boy, Hermione could tell from his iron grip and broad shoulders. Meanwhile he saw her attempts of escape an invitation to draw the girl near, his grip already tightening, with his free hand he grabbled at her other wrist in a vice grip. Pulling her near. Her smell of wild lavender mixed with spicy vanilla was intoxicating but the didn't phase the blond male.

"Fine, if you don't look up at me…I will just keep you like this. Which I really don't mind at all" After hearing this, Hermione's eyes than shot up with a knitted brown just in time to see Draco snarl with a curl to his thin lips. His chest pressing into her breast. Hermione gasped, feeling a blush of embarrassment creep along her skin.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione questioned. Dumbfounded.

"Means…Don't you ever tell me to fuck off…AGAIN!" He shook her violently.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione roared. Eyes wet from tears.

"Your nothing but a filthy-know-it-all-Mudblood-_Bitch_, Granger!" Draco yelled, his voice dripping with venom as he than shoved Hermione away which made the girl stumble to the ground, catching herself off balance. She let out a string of cries as she was now cradling each of her wrists, tenderly.

"Awe look at the Granger!" Draco paused, taking a step forwards to the girl. With her head bowed down she could only make out Draco's dress shoes in her line of bleary vision. He continued "The ground is where you belong. Your nothing but filth. Now if you excuse me…I am going to bed. You will not disrupt me!" A twinge of hurt routed through out her slumberous body which only made her wrist ache in more pain. The lioness didn't even bother to bid the serpent a farewell nor did she look up at him as he retreated to his bedchamber.

* * *

The Head girl stifled a yawn as she than cracked her wide eyes open. Turning from her side to her back she than let out a heavy sigh of relief. After barely surviving her first night as Head girl, she wanted nothing more than to spend her warm Saturday out on the Hogwarts grounds with her boyfriend; Harry Potter and her best friend; Ronald Weasley.

Studying her surroundings the Gryffindor was overly happy with her new bedroom, she had everything that she ever wanted her in own room, with a large canopy bed, centre of the Head girl's bedchamber. The room was littered with the Gryffindor house colours as the bed sheets was made of silk and was dressed with Maroon flannelette comforter. She had a large cupboard for her uniforms and free dress clothing which stood near the second door. Hermione had discovered last night that it was the adjoining bathroom for the Head girl and Head boy. Hermione didn't like the idea that she had to share a bathroom with the ferret boy at all but the Gryffindor girl had came to a silent agreement that she would only bathe when Draco was not around. She didn't like the idea of the ferret boy snooping around her while the brunette was bathing.

Although drawing her attention away from the door she than drew her attention to the small brown owl, with it's large yellow eyes gawking up at her. The Owl was perched along her window sill. Wrist still sore from the events of last night. Letting out a small groan, she tore herself out of the warm bed. Hermione wadded her way to the desk to which was situated under the window sill. Taking the parchment that was strung to Owls leg, she than scrambled it opened as it read;

_Hermione-_

_Last night_ _in the common room, I felt so alone. Than I realized what was missing…Which was you. Thank you for Owling me back last night. I didn't think Ron's Owl would find you so easily, but I'm glad he did. So it's a beautiful Saturday morning and I figured we should have a brunch by the lake? Just the two of us. I will meet you by the Great Entrance in half an hour. _

_-Forever yours, Harry. _

Hermione swooned as she felt a deep blush coming along her cheeks making them burn with bliss. All thoughts of last night were flushed out of her memory as she could only think of how wonderful Harry has been to her for the last month. The lioness smiled as she than stretched with a loud yawn feeling the cool September breeze along her slim body. Hermione Granger mentally noted that nothing wasn't going to stop this wonderful day, not even Draco Malfoy himself.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_AN: Hello. I would appreciate reviews to see how this story is going? In other news…Hermione and Draco have a power struggle again…Don't worry, hot and steamy slash will be on your way. So reviews please : ) Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The serpent strikes again. 

One hurried bath later, the Head girl found herself staring into the mirror in her bedchambers. With a sigh to her lips, her eyes casted a look from her hair, her boring locks of brunette spilled out and over her shoulders with a warm glow. It was than she looked up and into her dark hazel eyes. _Boring_ the words charred her mind as she scowled, she couldn't understand why Harry Potter; _Gryffindor god _could honestly find someone like Hermione Granger; _Boring-goody-two-shoe-know-it-all _attractive. Since the first grade she had always had the same look about her; tanned complexion, dusty freckles along the bridge of her nose, brunette hair, hazel eyes and a different book always under her nose. Students such as Lavender and Pavarti often teased her about the way she would dress and the way she would wear her hair though she was always jealous of Lavender, who was seen showing off her bright, toothy smile with a flutter to the eye which always seemed to make the boys crazy- on boy in particular; Ronald Weasley. Than there was Pavarti Patil who like her sister, Padma they were both twins. Both very exotic with their seductive smiles and their bronzed complexion, they didn't have to charm the males with personality- just their looks. Even Harry admitted two years ago that he had a crush on Pavarti, it had only shocked Hermione at first but more so it made Hermione jealous of the bumbling twit-head girl as she began to realize that her platonic feelings for the boy wizard had evolved into something more; a crush.

Her thoughts stirred along with her stomach. She was feeling slightly famished- she needed food. With out a time too waste she quickly piled her hair into a ponytail. Next was a light tinge of cherry lip gloss along the lips, eyeliner and mascara framing her inquisitive eyes. Not that she was a fan of make-up but it did boost her confidence which only made her feel sexy but not _too _sexy and vibrant as she than dabbed a drop of perfume to the nape of her neck, immediately wild roses flooded her senses leaving her infatuated by the smell. In one swift moment she was pulling herself into a pair of skinny leg denims that she had removed from her cupboard and completing the outfit she than pulled on a summer blouse which accentuated her bust. With one final check in the mirror she than nodded in a silent agreement before slipping into a pair of ballet flats and exiting her bedchambers.

Silence suspended through the air thickly in the Head girl's and boy's common room. The only noises that Hermione could make out was the crackle of the remaining burning ambers in the fireplace. Relief washed over Hermione as she composed a strong smile she than started off towards the exit. That was before she had heard a door click opened behind her. Looking over her shoulder there stood the Head boy. Dressed in black dress pants and a dark green cashmere sweater. The blond male would almost look like an angelic god with his slim body, fair skin stretching over his rips of muscles if he had have wiped the snarl on his brow or his notorious smirk off his strong face.

Hermione stood still, her face gloomed. Draco emitted a glare towards the brunette girl.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mudblood?" Draco barked making his way towards the sofas that was after he purposely knocked his shoulder into Hermione's. Casual, the male sat down. His eyes scanned the table before he found what he was looking for; The Daily Prophet. It was Hermione's turn to speak, but she could feel tears well up in her eyes she was unsure what to say. She wanted the male to apologize for what had happened last night, but she knew her chances of Malfoy apologizing were very slim…after all it was Malfoy; _King of the Slytherin's._ In Hermione's eyes she saw nothing but a blond haired ferret with his wand lodge up his ass so high that all that ever came out of his mouth was his own bullshit. Building her confidence she than turned to the male, brushing at her hair with her fingers. The boy did not take any notice of the girl's actions as he was more intrigued by the Daily Prophet.

"If you must know Malfoy…I wasn't just looking at _you_. I was just thinking back to the time when Mad Eye Moody turned you into a ferret. Remember that, ferret? Think it happened in the fourth year right after you and Har-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SUCH BULLSHIT!"

The blond piped out with such a roar, interrupting the girl. Hermione took a step back, stunned and almost frightened when she saw the boy rip his body off of the sofa discarding the newspaper and was now advancing towards the girl in such rapid speed that the Head girl didn't have any time to register what was going to happen next as Hermione felt her smaller body being backed into the castle wall behind her. She gasped at the pain that was now surging through her body. She was trapped between the cool stony wall and the Head boy whose eyes were icy. His dark grey eyes penetrated into her light hazel eyes. Letting out a muffled moan her brain racked to what was going on, his right hand was cupping her mouth shut. His left, holding his wand to the nape of her neck.

"I am not afraid of you Granger but- I swear if you tell a soul of the events that happened last night and today…I will not be afraid to exploit you to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster himself and you will be out of Hogwarts in a matter of minutes, I am a pretty good liar…" Malfoy started taking a step closer, stepping assuredly into Hermione's comfort zone. Noses were now grazing, icy stares were exchanged from the two nemesis. She could smell his strong aftershave and the stale fire whiskey to each breath he exhaled. Hermione could feel her body blush uneasily. In the six to seven years of knowing the blond haired ferret, this would have to be the closest she has ever been to a Slytherin. The fact that it was Draco Malfoy made the situation too uncomfortable for her liking.

Hermione tried to speak but forgetting that Malfoy's hand was clasped firmly over her mouth so all she could counter a was whimper in pain. She tried to move her legs but Draco's lean legs were on either side of her own, trapping her feet between his. She was caged in. She felt weak. Feeling fresh blobs of tears form she let out a exaggerated gasp.

"Now you will listen to me _Mudblood_" He yapped, pushing his wand into the hallow of her throat, in response she let out a painful weep "You will not test my patience's. You will not make fun of me! You will not tell your boyfriend; Potty-scar-head and that ruddy-old-Weasel friend of yours of the events that happened last night and this morning"

Hermione slowly nodded feeling his hard body close in on hers. Eyes wide open, she lets out a muffled cry only to feel the blonde's lips along the nape of her neck. His thin lips were moist with saliva. Lips so soft as they were now chafing along the bare of her neck. This disturbed Hermione for a moment, feeling the male press a cocky smirk into her skin.

"I will only let you go if you agree with me that you are not going to tell anyone?" The male said aggressively in her ear. His warm breath smoothed along her skin which only made Hermione stir with mixed unwanted emotions this emitted a blush towards her face. The girl nodded in response, tears staining her cheeks. He smirked before pulling away. Taking a step back now to observe Hermione Granger who was now in a trembling mass of limbs and tear-stained cheeks.

"Good. I trust you _Mudblood_. Plus Pothead and Weasel don't scare me at all, if you decide to tell the two twit head boys…than go ahead, but- just remember I am Head boy and I have every reason to punish them if they as little as hex me" The Head boy says this as he was now pocketing his wand. Brushing a hand through his locks of blond he than eyed Hermione one last time with an amused look about him before he exited the common room. Leaving the young lioness crumple to the floor, breathless.

* * *

"Hermione, you look dreadful?" The red head girl said earnestly, eyeing her friend with curiosity. She placed a caring hand on the older girl's shoulder. Hermione flinched.

"Whoa, someone's a little edgy today. You ok?" Ginny than added. Removing her hand, testily.

"I'm fine Ginny. Just had a really rough morning" Hermione said, her throat was very hoarse, no thanks to Malfoy. Scanning the entrance hall, all that she could see was students after students dressed in their casual clothes, laughing and gossiping. Girls were flirting and boys were chasing but there were still no sign of Harry. It was just a typical Saturday morning here at Hogwarts. Hermione had always loved the weekend. It was the only two days that she could have to herself, where she could really focus on her studies and catch up on homework and what better way to spend her Saturdays and Sundays is at the library but now that she had Harry by her side as boyfriend and girlfriend, she could think of many activities to do other than _study_.

"When you say rough morning, do you mean a certain blond by the name of Malfoy, eh?" Ginny giggled, nudging her best friend knowingly which only earned the younger girl a glare from her best friend.

"No! He's nothing but a slimy ferret who thinks he is some kind of top shit" Hermione snapped, her eyes still attentive towards Ginny.

"Sorry Hermione. I was only joking anyway, although you have to agree with me on this one…He's pretty hot now and I've heard that he's really good in the sack-"

"Pfft, Malfoy _hot_? Since when is a Malfoy _hot_? No Ginny you must be misinformed but Malfoy is NOT _hot_ and I really don't care if he is good or not in bed, he's still a stuck up asshole!" Hermione scoffed. Crossing her arms, screwing her nose, stubbornly.

"Sounds like he's really getting under you skin, Hermy" Ginny noted, her eyes rolling as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"No I just really hate him!" Hermione stated, ending the conversation. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she could still feel his body on top of hers. The way he smelt with his alcoholic stench breath and his thick mask of aftershave were suffocating enough to make Hermione gag. She hated him…Oh how she wanted to hurt him. Make him suffer and put him through the pain he had caused her. She could feel hot rage run through her veins every time she would think of Malfoy.

"Here comes Harry!" Ginny interjected Hermione's thoughts. The Head girl than broke out of her thoughts as she silently shook her head. Looking up she than spotted a 6 foot tall male with shaggy dark hair, piercing green eyes hidden behind his lenses making his way towards the girls. Dressed in a light red sweater vest and casual denim, it was his clever smile along his full lips that stood out from the rest of his outfit.

"Good morning ladies" The male said, bowing his head gentlemen like to each Hermione and Ginny. The two females swooned.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny giggled. Hugging the male before pulling away. She than turned her attention back to the brunette girl.

"See you later Hermione. I'm off to find Dean" Ginny girlishly squeaked, winking to whom only Hermione could see. Harry and Hermione watched their younger female friend made her way past the students who were entering or exiting the Great Hall.

"So, are you ready my love?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. Hermione smiled, placing her hand into Harry's.

"Of course! But shouldn't we eat before we go out?" Hermione questioned. Harry swooped her into a small chaste kiss. Which only made her stomach soar into a frenzy of butterflies.

"Wait till you see what I have planned for you us" The boy replied.

* * *

"_Oh_ my_ God!_" Hermione shrilled, her eyes scanned the mountains of food placed along a large picnic blanket, the couple were now in a secluded area by the lake. No longer could they see the Castle in view. Her mouth watered at the sites of the mountain of scrambled egg, warm toast and crispy bacon. Stacks of blueberry pancakes smothered in caramel sauce which only made Hermione smack her tongue along her lips hungrily. The smells of the wonderful food before her wafted through the air and craved her senses.

"Harry? How? Where-"

"Me and Ron snuck some food down here this morning while you were sleeping"

"But Harry this is prohibited! We're not allowed to bring food on the school grounds, you of all people should know that" Hermione said, immediately regretting her words as she looked up at Harry Potter just in time to see that he was pouting boyishly at her. Hermione could only giggle before kissing the boy hotly on the lips.

"But since you are dating the Head girl and I guess you have some privileges…I will only let this slide, once!"

Harry laughed as he than placed himself before the food. He pulled Hermione on top of him till she was seated on his legs. Her body flushed with desire to feel his rock hard body press up against the curve of her back. A pregnant pause possessed the air as Hermione could feel Harry's cushiony lips slide along the back of her slender neck.

"I'm starving!" Hermione half whispered, half moaned. Her body was hot for Harry but tried to ignore the fire in her core that was burning passion, she couldn't picture having her first time here. Though the passion still burning she than lifted herself off Harry and sat next to the boy. Harry seemed disappointed but in moments shrugged off his disappointment as all he could do was grin.

Scooping a large amount of egg and bacon on her plate she than began to wolf down her breakfast. Along with Hermione, Harry followed suit as he spooned large amounts of food onto his plate. He too began to polish off his meal. Silence was all to be heard except for utensils scraping along plates and hungry mouths shoving food into their anticipated mouths.

"So how was your first night as Head girl?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, good" Hermione replied, leaving out the events of what had happened last night between her and Malfoy and she wouldn't dare to mention what had happened this morning with the blond head prat either. She wanted to tell Harry but couldn't bring herself to it. It had nothing to with what Malfoy had said but for her safety, Harry and Ron's safety and having Malfoy off her back. She couldn't imagine what Harry would do if he knew let alone what lengths Malfoy would go to have both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley expelled.

"So Malfoy hasn't given you any shit?" Harry edged on, which only made Hermione frustrated with all this talk about _Malfoy_. Biting back what she wanted to say she than replied.

"No, not at all Harry" Hermione started, bringing her goblet of freshly squeezed pumpkin juice to her mouth she downed the juice in less than three gulps. She than added reassuringly, "When Professor McGonagall showed us to our new common room and gave us the password, all we did was ignore each other and both went to bed"

Harry smiled. Hermione turned away feeling guilty. She felt horrible lying but what choice did she have?

"Well that's good than. Seems like Malfoy has finally learnt his lesson. I knew he would get the picture" Harry achieved. Drooping an arm around Hermione's shoulder before pulling the girl into a sideways hug.

"_I wouldn't be so sure" _Hermione thought. Unaware that she had said this out loud.

"What?" The bespectacled boy questioned. Hermione felt her cheeks burn.

_Did I really just say that? Out loud?_ The lioness thought as she looked up at Harry.

"What I was meant to say" Hermione paused._ Think Hermione! Think!_ "Is that it's Malfoy. We have no idea what he is capable of. This whole _'ignoring the Mudblood' _stunt he is pulling might wear off soon and soon enough-"

"Don't be so silly Hermione! I will make sure he will never touch you! Ever, and if he does…Well he will be hearing it from me, wont he." The dark haired lion piped out, bravely. He gave Hermione a reassuring smile. All the Head girl could muster was a forced smile as the words;

'…_Pothead and Weasel don't scare me at all, if you decide to tell the two twit head boys…than go ahead, but- just remember I am Head boy and I have every reason to punish them if they as little as hex me' _

Seared in her mind, repeating over and over again that morning.

**_TBC_**

_**

* * *

**_

_AN: You know what to do? Reviews are appreciated! Things are about to heat up soon ; ) Thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wondering stares

When Hermione woke from her slumber that very Monday morning she grinned stupidly to herself. It was the first day of the semester for Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, which meant classes little over an hour were about to commence and respected uniforms to be worn through out the week, till the weekend where the students were allowed to wear their casual weekend clothes. Going over her schedule the night before she was well aware that she had Charms after breakfast, following Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions- to Hermione's much dismay she would be accompanied by the Year seven Slytherins, not that it bothered the young witch much as she was also in the company of Harry; her boyfriend. Ron; her best friend. Neville Longbottom, who was always a good friend of the 'golden' trio and the rest of her fellow housemates who were brave enough to elect 'Potions' as one of their classes for their final year. Having Professor Snape as a teacher was as difficult as having to put up with Malfoy and his band cronies in the same dungeon for just over an hour.

_'Yuck Malfoy' _Hermione brooded.

The name alone made the girl shiver is the worse way possible. Feeling the rage build up in her core she than swallowed back the temptation to rip open her door, whip out her wand and hex him before he could have time to curl his thin lips into his insufferable smirk that he would always wear along his stupid, pale face. Hermione often wondered if the Slytherin ferret did anything other than smirk his stupid face off and boss other students around, including the 'golden' trio. With a brave smile pressing along her slumberous face she knew that she was not going to take anyone's crap this year- including Malfoy, especially the blond-haired-prick. Yes, she was Head girl, which along with Malfoy, who was Head boy...made her boss of her fellow peers and yes, she had the one thing that Malfoy didn't...Which was of course was Harry Potter. Boyfriend or not, Harry would still stick up for Hermione over Draco Malfoy any day. Just as much as the lioness hated the feral snake-boy, so did Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor house.

Her thoughts were beating herself up in lack of time as the Head girl raced towards the bathroom. Unlocked, was a sign of relief and the sounds of silence hung thick through out bathroom made Hermione let out reassuring sigh that there were no signs of the Head boy near the premises. Pushing herself under the shower head, she felt calm when the water sprinkled along her body, soaking her completely. Washing hair, rinse and repeat, she than shut off the shower as she made a mad dash toward her bedroom. Pulling on her school uniform, pinning her badge along the breast of her school robes. Piling her long hair into a messy bun. Dousing herself with light lip gloss and framing her eyes with dark eyeliner, she than studied the length of her look before silently agreeing that she was ready for school. Grabbing her overstuffed shoulder bag she than exited the bedchambers.

"What an unpleasant surprise it is to see you, Mudblood" A voice piped out, the minute she had taken a few steps from out of her bedroom and into the cosy common room. Looking over her shoulder, as suspected her eyes were met with Draco's, whose dark grey eyes were boring into her own. Unlike Hermione, who would always take pride in her uniform- The Slytherin boy was another story, who did not take pride in his uniform or anything else for that matter...Only his ego and his pride. Draco Malfoy was dressed in the schools dress slacks, along with a white collar shirt. First two buttons were undone, the grey and green tie loose around his neck and his school robes was no where to be seen on his long, brooding figure. However his hair was hanging over his forehead, neatly and he was wearing his Head boy badge. Without realizing it, the young woman was subconsciously checking the male out that stood over her shoulder and it was apparent that Malfoy was mirroring Hermione as he was now seizing her length with dark, stony eyes. His face read expressionless which only left Hermione blushing hotly that Draco was checking her out, not that he could see much behind her school robes.

"Looks like your shoulder is about to break there" Draco stated. Breaking the awkward silence between the two nemeses. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care if my shoulder is breaking or not. Speaking of breaking...I see that there is no surprise that you are breaking the rules again with your uniform dress code, _Malfoy_?"

"I don't care about you at all and I am very much aware that I am breaking the rules here, not that it has ever stopped me before, _Granger_" Draco replied, darkly as he passed Hermione without another word. She was more impressed that Malfoy did not call her _'Mudblood'_ this time but she knew it would be too good to be true. Not that she cared anyway she was more use to the word _'Mudblood'_ than any other word in Draco's vocabulary.

"Well It seems for a moment that you did actually care but your a Malfoy ...and Malfoy's do not give two shits about anyone else but themselves. Isn't that right, ferret?" Hermione pressed. Draco slowed down his steps as he was now looking up and over his shoulders. The sneer was evident in his face.

"What's with all the fucking questions, Mudblood?" Draco spoke. Hermione flinched at the name _'Mudblood'_ as she knew that was to be expected, coming from Malfoy she was always expecting it.

"I don't know...I just felt like annoying you today, ferret" Hermione said with triumph. Standing tall, Malfoy was not convinced but yet he stood his ground. His facial expression darkening to match his stony glare.

"Well great job _Mudblood_, you annoy me most of the time but than again...I don't have time to think of what an annoying little bitch you are-" Draco than turned away from the girl, clearing his throat. The boy continued. "I have better things to think about, than insufferable-know-it-all-bratty-_Mudbloods_"

"You said 'most of the time', what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Hermione barked back. pushing a stray lock of brunette from her forehead. Malfoy than laughed hauntingly which only made Hermione from the sound of his strong, deep voice.

"It means that this discussion is over Mudblood. I thought we agreed not to talk to each other, so go hide behind your stupid books and your git of a boyfriend; Pothead so I don't have to see your ugly face for the rest of the day"

Hermione flinched the second time, pained by the words but the Gryffindor did not show that she was affected by Draco's stinging words. She glowered at the figure who was now exiting the common room, leaving Hermione Granger alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Upon entering the Great hall, she was somewhat happy to see that other students from her year and below seem to have adjusted quickly that it was a school day. With book bags piled up, school ties and polished shoes worn. School robes flapping about that every time a student would walk around to meet up with their housemates. First years looking slightly more nervous than the rest of the older students and teachers dressed in their formal attire were sitting before the students. It was just another school day here at Hogwarts. The anticipation was all too much for Hermione as she had no time to waste to get to her first class of the day. Approaching the Gryffindor table she was met with her Harry who greeted her lightly with a large kiss along her lips, Ron Weasley who was busy exchanging words with Seamus in a very hushed tone. Dean Thomas who was talking animatedly to Ginny- who was grinning toothily, batting her eyes up at the dark, handsome boy everytime he would rest his hand along her shoulder and Neville and Luna who were quietly eating their cereal, both smiling.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron piped out. Seamus smiled up at her. Hermione smiled sweetly at both Seamus and Ron before taking her seat next to Harry Potter.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped, her smile never once shifted. "I need to talk to you later!" The Ginger haired girl than burst out which only earned her a very startled Hermione Granger staring back at her.

"Sure, why can't you tell me over breakfast?" Hermione quizzically asked as she was now grabbing a piece of buttery toast. Ginny than narrowed her eyes before pointing out that Ron, who didn't seem to notice that his sister was pointing towards him, accusingly- was sitting near by. Hermione than nodded, knowingly. Understanding why the younger female friend could not say a word, in fear that her brother may over hear their discussion or get suspicious over the females actions.

"Tell me later" Hermione stated, knowing that the conversation would be about a certain Gryffindor Year seven male. Ginny nodded before engaging her full attention back to Dean Thomas, who was downing the rest of his apple juice.

"So how was your night? You sleep well?" Harry asked. Hermione than drew her full attention to her boyfriend who were now offering her a small but friendly smile. Matching his sweet smile his eyes looked sincere with friendliness which only rewarded the lioness a smile of her own as she than placed her smaller hand into Harry's awaiting palm.

"My night would have been better with you..." Hermione suggested, her voice low enough so that her boyfriend could only hear. This earned her a wink from Harry as he licked his lips suggestively which only made Hermione giggle, nervously. She was even more shocked that she had made such a comment to Harry. Normally, which was most of the time...she'd never say anything too suggestive to Harry. Hermione couldn't tell whether if it was nerves getting the better of her or if she was embarrassed that if she were to say something _suggestive_ to her bespectacled boyfriend that Harry might laugh at her. Though among other things, Hermione and Harry hadn't really discussed anything about sex and at the moment the more Hermione thought about sex and Harry Potter...the more her nerves crept up along her.

"Maybe tonight I could sneak in?" Harry advocated. Hermione gasped as she could feel her cheeks burn.

"NO! not on a school night Harry!"

"I was kidding, Herms" Harry joked, half-heartily. Before pulling his hand away from hers to retrieve back to his bowl of cornflakes.

Hermione frowned but before she could say another word it was Ron Weasley who broke the silence as he was now talking to the younger male about Quidditch for this year. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she could imagine how awkward the conversation could have been, now was not the time to be thinking about sex. Turning her eyes from Harry she than looked up at Luna who was looking at Hermione. The Head girl than engaged herself in a conversation about her summer and Luna exchanged her story of how she went to Africa with her father and aunty. Neville also added his input to Luna's story as he explained to the young brunette girl that he was visiting a friend who was living in Africa which he happened to bump into Luna along the way. Hermione laughed whole-heartedly as she looked between the two friends to see that there deffinately was an attraction between the two Gryffindors.

Polishing off her second quarter of buttery toast she than pulled a goblet of apple juice to her lips, downing the liquid all in two large gulps. She would laugh with Ginny, who would joke about her older brothers. She smiled kindly up at Harry who would take her hand in his and listen contently as Luna would tell Hermione what a great summer she had. Everything was going great and even Ronald and Gineva Weasley seem to be getting along just fine, not that the pair would say more than two sentences to one another but it was good that the pair of Ginger- haired siblings were not putting a strain on the group of friends...just yet. Helping herself to another piece of toast, Hermione looked up and subconsciously as her eyes began to wonder over Luna's shoulder towards the Slytherin table.

Unlike the other house tables, who each student from every year level were talking to one another about their summers, animatedly. The Slytherin house were silent and more or less talking quietly among themselves as they would polish off their breakfast for the morning. It was until she spotted Crabbe and Goyle, whose stomachs were larger than their mouths- each male shovelling as much food down before they could swallow. Than there was Pansy Parkison, like Hermione and Ginny...had grown comfortably into her body as her face were crowned with large black curls, eyes lined with heavy make-up and lips stained with cherry lipstick, Pansy would almost look beautiful if it weren't for that sneer that was permenantly plastered along her face 24/7. Shifting her eyes cautiously from Pansy it was than she spotted the handsome, mysterious Mr. Blaise Zabini who was accompanied by none other than the blond haired ferret.

_Malfoy_

As if the prince of Slytherin could read Hermione's mind. His strong face shot up from eyeing his empty plate before him to Hermione, who was staring at him. Hermione furrowed her brow. She shifted umcomfortably in her seat. Dark, angry eyes pentrated their way into Hermione's comfortless stare. _'Bored, emotionless' _were written along his facial features, unlike his penetrating glare Hermione could see that his eyes were telling a different story. Hermione glowered as she did not wish to study what was going on with Malfoy. Feeling her cheeks burn with fury. She could feel her heart pound slowly with hidden rage. In returned he scoffed towards her before mouthing the words, slowly so that Hermione could read his lips without question,

_'Filthy Mudblood'_

Hermione grumbled incoherently under her breath before closing her eyes. Sighing slowly, she couldn't help but notice that not just long ago...Her and _Malfoy_ had shared a moment over the breakfast table. It was short and anything but sweet. This also made Hermione wonder if that the whole time had the blond male from Slytherin been staring at her since she had arrived this morning from when her and Harry shared a sweet kiss, laughing with friends and wolving down her food and that the only time he'd look away was when her eyes began to wonder over his direction.

"Hermione we're going to be late to Charms!" An Irish voice interupted her chain of weary thoughts.

She than reopened her eyes to find that breakfast was almost over, Ginny and Dean were waving of what was left of the group a goodbye. Luna and Neville had already left for their classes and Ron and Harry were making a stand. She too, made a stand. Adjusting her book bag over her shoulder she than casted a look over to Seamus before acknowledging that her and Seamus were going to be late if they didn't get a move on.

"See you later Harry-" Pausing she quickly wrapped her arms around Harry, who pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Bye Ron" The brunette girl than added quickly. Ron gave her a smug smile before waving her off. Taking off towards the Great hall doors, with Seamus who was hot on Hermione's toe. The lioness was unaware that the whole time that when she had said her _'goodbyes' _to her friends and hugged Harry Potter affectionately a certain blond haired serpent, eyes scorched with distaste and his jaw, tightening- was staring at her, closely.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_AN: Hey thank you for taking your time to be reading this. Reviews are much adored and to be honest...reviews are what keeps me going on mostly. Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this but truth be told...My laptop crashed...lost EVERYTHING including my updated story...It infuriated me and I had to start all over again. It's all good now...but yeah. Things are going to heat up in the next few chapters cause It is rated 'M' for a reason :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Praising Potter

"Thank fuck! It's lunch time!"

Ron piped out rather arrogantly as the male had taken his seat along with Harry whom seem to have rolled his eyes up at his best friend. Hermione giggled wryly as she was rather disappointed towards Ronald Weasley for saying such an absurd comment and cursing loud enough that a group of first year onlookers heard, with a gasp to their lips. Soon enough after a long three hours of Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione was very exhausted but somewhat excited that classes have started back up for their final year at Hogwarts, she felt home at last...a second home away from her home where she was beginning to miss her parents. Looking around it was evident that her group of friends were also looking very weary as they were sitting. Lounging across the table, slowly picking at their food.

"So how's everyone's first day going?" Luna politely asked. That was before Hermione had taken her seat next to Harry along the magnificent stretch of solid oak table. Whether or not, exhausted- Hermione had built up an appetite as she made grab of a chicken caesar sandwich as she told Luna she was having a wonderful day.

"Good" Harry replied shortly after as Neville shrugged. Neville Longbottom, looking a little too tired to speak. He seemed to have lost his appetite along the way or it perhaps it could be that within the next half hour, Neville Longbottom along with Hermione, Ron and Harry would have to face Professor Snape and those slimy, arrogant as the next; Slytherins. The thought alone made Hermione press a frown to her face but pushing down the queasy feeling in her stomach she ripped off another bite of her sandwich, almost animalistic.

"My morning was crap!" Ron paused, downing the lemonade that was in his goblet all in one go with a appraising gulp to his lips, "Three hours! Two subjects! and already I have homework and essays piling up!" The fiery red-headed male squirmed, pointing to his overstuffed book-bag.

"Ron, I'm sure it's not that bad..."

"Maybe not for you Hermione! I mean you are the one with all the brains...Why do we learn all this stuff we already know?"

"Don't be silly Ron! This is all advanced magic that we are now learning, It's important to have such knowledge" Hermione lectured. Feeling her guts somersault uncomfortably once again. In all honesty she was sick of always telling Ron what to do and why it was so important for him to able to do well this year. Hermione shook her head, closing the conversation by taking the goblet before her and downing the pumpkin juice. Her eyes were still trained from across that table to Ron who seemed to have initiated quickly that the brunette girl was over this heated debate. He looked up at her apologetically before returning to his sandwich. Harry wrapped a supportive arm around Hermione's waist, squeezing Hermione's hip reassuringly. The head girl gave Harry a small kiss along the cheek in return. She was always thankful that she would have Harry Potter to understand her. To love her. To always be by her side even if she was from wrong to right.

"Don't worry about Ron, you know what he can be like..." Harry mouthed faintly so only his girlfriend could hear. Hermione shuddered wonderfully to feel the males warm breath fan along the bare of her neck. Hermione could not trust her voice at this point in time- so all she could muster was nod before closing the gap between them, resting her head on his shoulder in a sigh of bliss.

"Where's Ginny?" Seamus's curiosity got the better of him, as the group slowly stopped eating. Along with Hermione, the group of friends eyed the table from left to right to see if there were any signs of the red haired beauty in case if maybe she decided to sit with other housemates who were in her year level but to everyone's disbelief- there were no signs of the she-Weasley. It wasn't long before Hermione caught on that Dean Thomas was also missing in the action as well. Biting her lip suspiciously. She knew that where ever Ginny was, Dean Thomas wouldn't be too far behind.

"Dean's not around too!"

Hermione shot off a warning look towards Neville, who in return gave her an unreadable expression.

"What? I swear if that Dean Thomas touches my sister-"

"Ronald, relax!" Seamus interrupted the other male. Which only gave Ron permission to speak his mind once again, this time more loudly and more aggressive.

"I'm going to hex that motherfucker! I always knew he had a thing for my sister!" Ron growled, slamming his clamped fist to the solid table. Luna, Hermione and any other students from Year's 7 and below that were sitting close by the group jumped in shock. Most were in fear, others seemed irritated for being disrupted from their quiet lunches and all Hermione could muster was shaking her head towards Ron for being so arrogant to the situation he had put himself through, thinking that he was somehow immediately involved in Ginny and Dean Thomas's love affair. Mirroring Hermione's foul look was Harry, who seemed unimpressed by the way that his best friend had been acting lately. With the sudden mood swings, the cursing frequently over the Gryffindor table, the accusations and now the empty threats of miss-using magic on another student who happened to be their friend.

"Ron, your acting stupid-"

"Don't call me stupid! I've had it with you Hermione...Just bugger off!" Ron barked. Stunning Hermione. Whose eyes, stricken with embarrassment and fear that at any moment Ron was about to whip his wand out and hex her instead. What happened next, Hermione couldn't really recall putting into much thought as the brunette seized herself to her feet. She felt numb. Horrible that she had not only pissed Ron off but livid that she could not do anything to stop Ronald Weasley for being horrible and self righteous. She felt Luna tug on her sleeve lightly, the blond girl's voice was smooth and was ushering Hermione to stay but the brunette could not give in too easy as she than snatched her arm away from Luna. Ears numb, she could not make a word of what Harry and Ron were arguing about but she knew for sure that it had something to do with her. What happened next was that the Head girl shot Ron a look of hostility before she gathered up her belongings and was now exiting the Hall. She overpassed those who were looking at her, with awe and curiosity.

Including Malfoy.

* * *

The Head boy seemed to have an amused look to his face from the moment he sat down at the Slytherin table from the beginning of lunch. He'd cured his hunger with a large quantity of mash potato smothered in brown-onion gravy. He was exhausted and already he hated Hogwarts. He wanted to go home. The blond male than looked up and towards the Gryffindor table, just in time to see the _Weasel-boy_ yelling at _Mudblood-girl_. Now the _Mudblood _was looking as though she was about to cry. It was than her _idiot-four-eyed_-_freak_ of a boyfriend stood up as was trying to save the day- as predictable coming from _Potter_ and now _Mudblood_ was fleeing the scene that she obviously started, _typical Mudblood_. The last that was seen of the brunette girl was her long school robes whipping up and around her small figure. Grimacing, the blonde's curious eyes of grey darted from the large doors made of rich ochre to see that the _Weasel _and _Pothead_ were still bickering and picking at each other- both seemed unaware that Hermione had just left.

"Oh would you look at that. Weasel and Potty are having another one of their stupid fights" Blaise commented.

The darker male's voice was ample and very foreign. Zabini seemed to have also caught on from what was going on between the two twit-head-Gryffindor-boys, likewise; Draco. Pansy Parkinson seemed to have caught up with Draco and Blaise, glancing over her shoulder she than turned her head around to face the two males, with a shrug to her shoulders, a grumble to her bright lips she than continued to pick at her chicken and salad. Ignoring what was going on two tables across the the Slytherin's.

"Who gives a shit, Blaise. Neither of them are worth our time, plus they're not causing a scene are they, which is a shame because this school is nothing but boring..." The female serpent with long tresses of black. Lips red of cherry and large eyes smudged with eyeliner piped out in a rushed voice. Anger was evident with each of her words. Blaise seemed to have bit his tongue, unsure of how to respond to her comment, with his mouth shut he than made do with a sip of his goblet. However, Draco did not take this too lightly to heart as he than bared his notorious smirk towards Pansy. He had always suspected that his Italian friend; Blaise Zabini...who could sleep with any willing female if he wanted too and whose title still stands as _'The Italian sex god'_ had a rather...large crush on Pansy since the 5th year but it was Blaise who was always afraid of asking the dark hair beauty out on a date. Whether it was living and keeping up with his infamous title here at Hogwarts or whether he was generally scared of Pansy Parkinson- whom which can be very frightening at times...Draco couldn't care less. Unlike his mother who was very kind. Thoughtful and fruitful with life, Draco only cared about himself, his reputation, his pride and his ego- very much like his dad. _Father like son_.

"And so what if they aren't, Parkinson. I wouldn't mind hexing that _four-eyed-freak-Potter_ that everyone seems to love"

"Sounds to me that someone is pretty jealous of _Potter_" The female replied, a snigger laced with every word she had spoken.

"Jealous? You have got to be kidding...What could I be possibly jealous of Potter for?"

"Well-" Parkinson started. Which only made Malfoy uncomfortable of what she was about to say next. "He's probably smarter than you...Which I know for a fact...He is smarter than you-"

"-And who do you think you are, Parkinson? Siding with the enem-"

"He saved our lives, including yours, Malfoy-"

"-So what if he did, I could finish him if I wanted too! Right no-" Though once again, the female interrupted Draco as her voice became annoyingly louder. Blaise set off a deep laugh, who Draco growled towards the other male who immediately clamped his mouth shut, and was now baring a smirk.

"Everyone, well almost everyone likes him...excluding me thou-"

"-I FUCKING HATE THE PRICK!" Draco bellowed. Ignoring those students that near the Head boy were all staring at him from the corner of their eyes.

"Oh, and he-"

"-Who gives a shit about that _Mudblood-goodie-two-shoe_ who happens to be his girlfriend, I don't give a damn!" Draco than added, interrupting the female who had spent the last minute going on about the _great and 'oh so' wonderful_ Mr. Pothead. Her lips were sealed shut, eyes stationed on Draco, she was silent...for now. Feeling his neck break out into a hot flush he than cautiously crossed his eyes from his friend Parkinson to Zabini who was staring at him hard with a thirst of knowledge. Before Draco could take a guess as to why his friends were exchanging each other wonderous looks and why all of the sudden they were acting strange towards the blond male, it was Zabini who piped up first;

"Pansy never said anything about that _Granger_ girl?"

"I knew Parkinson was going mention the _Granger_ girl next!"

"No I wasn't...I was going to say he has more friends than you"

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel much better!" Draco replied sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"So what? Are you jealous that Potter landed himself the _Mudblood_ and you landed yourself with...no-one but yourself_ Draco_" Pansy mocked with fake sympathy.

Draco than growled, before pulling his bag to his shoulder. He didn't have the nerve, time of day and the patience for Parkinson; the _bitch_. He needed to be alone for a moment...to clear his head. To get away from the humiliation- not that it mattered anymore as Pansy did a fantastic job at that already. To add to Draco's misfortunate luck of events his next class were _Potions_ with _Pansy Parkinson _and the stupid _'golden' trio_, so much for the _'peace and quiet'_ that he has been wanting since his arrival back at Hogwarts. The blond now mumbled a small _'farewell'_ to Zabini who gestured Draco a wave 'goodbye'.The Head boy than tredge his way through the herd of students that were walking from and to their seats. Pushing and cursing at those that bumped into him he than exited the Great Hall without another word. Quivering with rage, he could still faintly hear the_ bitch's_ laughter painting from the left to the right of his memories, though her annoying-high-pitched laughter seemed to have been fading rapidly. With a sigh of relief that his thoughts were alone at last as he kicked of towards the his next class. Although like Pansy who was like glue- sticking her nose into everybodies business, it was than another familiar female seemed to have crept her way into Draco's thoughts as the male recognized the long brunette hair, brown eyes, hiding behind a large book and having a sorry excuse for a boyfriend, It was none other than _Mudblood Granger_. He wanted to hex her, make her scream with pain as he would watch in delight. He was infuriated at Granger for his own embarassing reasons but blaming _Mudblood_ was so much more easier than blaming himself. He was never in the wrong. Even if he knew he was wrong, he'd made others suffer by putting the blame game on them.

_'STUPID FILTHY MUDBLOOD'_

Draco Malfoy's voice echoed through out his thoughts as the images of the Head girl vanished immediately, what was left was hearing his own voice repeat and echo which only earnt a very frustrated Head boy leading his way to his next class.

_'Fuck these women drive me insane. They're going to drive me to death one day...' _

* * *

_**TBC**_

_AN: Thank you! Thank you! for your wonderful reviews and thank you for reading. So reviews a wonderfully adored : ). The next few chapters will speed up quickly with Draco/Hermione's love-slash!!-hate relationship. But keep in mind...she is still with Harry, So let the games begin!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's all in his actions

Stepping a blind foot into the dungeons that early afternoon, Hermione's senses prickled with agitation. Her wondering eyes looked from the left of her where she was met with a large rustic door, magically sealed shut from the outside as the words _'Potions'_ were etched magnificently into the dark wood. To her right there was a narrow corridor from which she had came from. The candle light surrounded the girl which set off an unearthly feeling as the young brunette wrapped her arms securely across her chest. Her cheeks wet from her tears that were blinding her eyes. Her body racked, uncontrollably as she than pushed her back into the wall before collapsing to the floor. She knew that she was acting stupid, that she was meant to be setting a good role model as Head girl and already her first day back in school- she was a bundle of wailing limbs and cheeks stained with tears on the Dungeon floor.

She couldn't understand why Ronald Weasley's words had hit her so hard but it was more or less he had embarrassed her in front of her peers and her friends, without giving in to thought of how she was feeling. What made it worse was that Harry Potter stepped in to help her. To save her, like he always would. Which only made Hermione feel more useless to the situation she had brought herself into. This seemed to have always make the girl somewhat angry that she would always have to rely on Harry Potter to save the day. Her mind earned for her bed as her body trembled threateningly beneathe her weight- she needed sleep but knew that was next to impossible since she would be having class with Professor Snape in less than ten minutes away. The name made the girl groan in such distaste that the idea of skipping class was not such a bad idea at all but knowing her luck for not being a Slytherin student- which Professor Snape had the tendency to favour those that were in in his house, she would have to make up for her missed class time in her own time. Which she didn't have time to waste.

Her vivid thoughts of escaping _Potions_ were soon interrupted as her ears pricked to a sharp corner to the right to hear heavy footsteps coming towards her with an echo. Growing louder, every time the solid shoes would take a step- closer to the female who set off a warning look towards the corridor swallowed by the darkness. She than established that the long and hefty foot steps were definitely male. That was before the lioness scrambled to her feet with out a thought. Pulling her hair from her face behind her ears, wiping the tears from her glassy eyes and smoothing down her school robes down, hurriedly. She wondered if it was her boyfriend; Harry. Who would come to see if she was alright, to kiss her on the lips with an wonderful warm hug. To reassure his girlfriend, that everything was going to be alright, even if things were tough on the both of them- it was than Harry Potter knew just how to make Hermione smile. To make her laugh and to feel loved with a kiss sealed to her lips. To make her feel wonderful about herself.

Smiling, Hermione than let out a inward sigh of ecstasy. Though, a blink of an eye her thoughts shifted from Harry Potter to another very familiar male. With his shaggy red hair, his personality to match his smug smile and curious blue eyes, it was none other than Ron Weasley. _'Maybe the turd-Weasel has come to apoligize'_ Hermione's thoughts were bitter as her brow knitted into a glare. She knew that she was only thinking irrational at the thought of Ron Weasley of all people would come after to her to say _'sorry' _with his arms wide open. Doing his homework was a task for himself let alone apologizing to someone; especially when this someone was suppose to be one of his best friends since the first year but she had always known what the boy-Weasley was like, stubborn as each other, the two Gryffindor's spent more time bickering than anything thing else. The spitfire-male was as stubborn as a mule, he always had to be right even if he was wrong and if the male didn't get his own way- he'd throw a Weasley wobbly. This annoyed Hermione greatly especially when he would play women around. One minute flattering females with his wit and coy smile than charming those that are vulnerable to bed with him. Than the next morning throwing those that had slept with him away like a used toy before setting off too find his next victim. Hermione couldn't understand why females found that so attractive of males- being played with for a night and than being tossed the next day as if they had an expiry date branded to their foreheads.

"Well, well, well...Look who it is"

Hermione than shifted to her right, where the voice was followed through. Her face dropped from a menacing knitted brow to a frown along her lips. Seeing neither a dark hair male whose gorgeous with his warm green eyes and his winning smile or flaming hot headed Weasley with his smug smile thinking that would win Hermione over- which the brunette girl would not fall for that so easily. Curious chocolate orbs met wintery grey eyes in a silent battle. It was none other than Mr. Serpent dressed in his Slytherin attire and a smirk stitched across his taut face. Just what this situation needed right about now; an _up-himself-ferret-face,_ Malfoy.

"I don't have time for you, Malfoy" Hermione spoke. Her voice was coarse. Her eyes sweeping away from the male to the floor silently begging that at any moment the _Potions _door would click un-locked. She could not let Malfoy of all people to see that she had been crying. Her cheeks were still flushed with heated embarrassment that the blond had caught her in such a vulnerable state.

"And it's not like I want to be here too, Granger" Malfoy replied, as he than halted to a close stop beside Hermione. This annoyed the Head girl quite a lot as she could feel his fervid stare on her, so intense that she could feel the male undressing her silently with his dark eyes. His scent of overpowering cologne and peppermint from his toothpaste filled her senses faintly as she let out a small uneasy cough. What had seemed like forever, Hermione shifted from one foot to the other, her eyes than shot up to see that Malfoy was still staring at her. His smirk never once leaving his face and her glare never leaving hers.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Yes I do as a matter of fact, Granger"

"Than what is it?"

"It's you..." The Head boy noted, his words stung Hermione as immediately she could feel tears brimming her eyes. Having to put up with Ronald Weasley was one thing, but putting up with the _ferret-_boy was another. She didn't have the patience for Malfoy. Before she could say another word, the Malfoy spoke once again;

"So I see you and Weasel had another fight..."

"And what's it to you, ferret? Why don't you mind your own fucking business!" Hermione was livid, as she than stomped as hard as she could with out snapping her leg clean in half. Silence suspended the dank air- but not for long as she could hear Malfoy shifting behind her.

"Well it is my own business, Granger...You see when I was enjoying my lunch with my _friends_ I was disrupted by you and that ugly Weasel boy...fighting about god-knows-what!-"

"And what do you want me to do? Apoligize? Because that is _NOT_ going to happening...I have nothing to apologize to you, ferret, now fuck off!" Hermione roared- she seemed to have found her voice again, her eyes were now narrowing which seemed to have own made the male more intimidating as he advanced before her.

Before the Head girl could register to what was going to happen next, the girl than let out less than subtle gasp when she felt her body being pushed again the stone castle wall. Her back throbbed by the un-expected pain that was before she felt her body blush to feel Malfoy's body press against hers. Thrashing her legs and arms up at the male who held her captive, she wanted to scream but her voice seemed to have escaped the frightened girl once again. He than stood his ground by trapping Hermione's legs between his and his hands were now coiled around Hermione's wrist's, holding the fretting girl in place beneath his stronger body.

"I do expect you to apologize-"

"For what?" Hermione whispered. Her voice was weak. This only encouraged the male to lean forward enough to make Hermione squirm from under him. His breath was warm as each breath he inhaled, he exhaled his breath tickled along the side of her exposing neck. The smell of his cologne, the peppermint taste to his breath was excruciating for the young lioness to bare as she could feel her stomach somersault, involuntary. The feeling, the emotion was all too familiar for the young female. It was an unwanted desire of to be held till she would cry her last tear, to rip at his skin with nasty love bites. To feel his pale skin from under her finger tips. She shook her head, roughly as the thoughts of un-wanted desire disappeared quickly than she hoped. She than stared back at the ferret boy. Her once soft brown eyes turned to dark as she growled at the Malfoy.

"I'm sorry ferret! Is that all you want me to say! Sorry! Sorry! Sor-"

"Shut your trap Mudblood!" The blond male piped out loudly, his voice dripping with venom.

Hermione let out a shrill horror to find that his large hand were now clasped around her mouth whlist the other still firmly gripping Hermione's left hand. The Head girl was starting to feel nauseated in the stomach as she forced her eyes shutting out Malfoy. It was than, for what seemed like an agonisingly long period of time- the male pulled his hand away slowly. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Opening her eyes slowly, meeting with Malfoy's expressionless eye. Before the Head girl could let out breath and before the Head boy could snarl. The unthinkable happened between the two enemies of seven years. His lips and her lips merged as one, angry moans were exchanged between the two.

His movements were aggressive as his larger body pushed Hermione further into the wall. The serpent's fingers were raw against the lioness's body as he yearned his hands along her slim body, moaning with the satisfaction of how delicious she felt from beneathe his touch. Hermione was frightened at the thought of being caught but she was excited at the same time as she had never experienced so much passion in just one kiss. She was careless with her actions as she was now subconsciously throwing her slim arms around the males neck, closing what little space they had between them. She felt ashamed that not only was she kissing her enemy but- she was kissing her _boyfriends _enemy. Her stomach sank at the thought of Harry Potter, especially since her boyfriend was going to arrive here for class any minute, she couldn't keep her mind off of Harry as she knew she would have to stop this before it was too late- but it was already to late as her mind racked over Harry to the pleasure that were now coursing through her body caused by the ferret boy.

Before she could gasp out a moan of unexplained pleasure his lips abruptedly pulled away from her hers with a loud wet smack. Opening her eyes quickly, she was met with his intense stare who was staring back her. His expression read hot desire, this made the brunette girl shiver with guilty delight. Before she could speak, she understood why he had broken the kiss with such force that it made Hermione lips sting for more of his touch. She felt guilty for wanting to kiss Draco again but her pure hatred of seven years got the better of her as all she wanted to do was hit him for taking advantage of her vulnerable state. Hex him till he bleeds. Curse at him to he is speechless. Never had she hated Malfoy so much until now- the kiss infuriated her more but than it was rushed foot steps coming towards that broke her train of thoughts. Both Head girl and Head boy stumbled a good meter away from each other in fear that someone was watching their every move. With a sneer to his lips he than turned his back to the girl, before mouthing the words, _'Fucking Mudblood'._ She growled towards the brooding male with light blond tresse's.

"Hermione!"

A males voice cried out as she than widened her eyes to see that Harry, her _**boyfriend**_ was now coming towards her. His winning smile was plastered across his thin lips which immediately Hermione felt her stomach sink lower than before when relisation had kicked itself to her mind; _'I CHEATED on Harry!'_ swallowing back the horrible swell in her throat, all she wanted to do was cry. She felt dirty. She was angry. Used. She needed to speak with Malfoy and ask- why? Of all things he could do to her. Hex her, call her names, spit in her hair and make her cry. Why did he have to go and screw things up by kissing her. He knew she had a boyfriend and he knew that she was in love with Harry Potter. But this was not all Malfoy's fault as she could recall kissing the Slytherin male back. She was the one that moaned against him every time he touched her. Wrapped her arms around him to close the space, urging the two rivals to close the little space that was between them.

She was caught off guard when she felt Harry enclose his arms around her smaller frame, sealing the hug with a kiss to her lips. The dark haired male didn't seem to notice that a light haired male was in their pressence either that or was ignoring the Slytherin completely. Hermione didn't seem to mind at all_._ She absently kissed Harry Potter back, whose eyes were still trained on Draco's- who was staring back at her, his snarl darkened. Which only left the lioness confused.

"I missed you so much when you just left like that Hermione...You had me worried." Harry mumbled, sincerely against her lips when they pulled away from the kiss. Harry seemed oblivious that the whole time that they'd been kissing, her eyes were on Draco and that the ferret boy was still staring back at her with a scoff to his lips when Harry had spoken. Hermione glared at the Slytherin for being so careless. It was not like she was attracted to the blond male, but his kiss was nothing like she had experienced before. With Harry, he would always be too delicate. Too soft that if he handled her to roughly she would slip from his fingers and would break- but with Malfoy...that was a different story. His kisses were needy and aggressive, which had shaken Hermione's core. His fingers were rough and every time he'd touch her, the girl's skin burned with desire which left her wanting more of his touch. Biting her lip she than felt guilty once again, she turned to Harry.

"I-I...missed you too, Harry" Hermione than faintly smiled, ignoring the gutty feeling that was now surging through her. She sealed her lips over Harry's before pushing her hand into the Gryffindor's awaiting hand.

Closing her eyes, her back was turned from the Malfoy. Managing to block out the blond haired prat who was still keeping his eyes on her figure. His eyes were like fire, scorching her skin, making her core burst into a flame of sexual desire. She needed more but she knew it was wrong. She was angry but she had a secret smile playing along her lips. She wanted to scream and curse at the blond-haired-ferret though she remained silent, with her hand clasping Harry's hand tightly- unsure whether or not she should tell Harry Potter what had happened moments ago. She knew that if she told Harry, this would not only ruin her reputation as being Harry Potter's _innocent_ girlfriend but it would only yearn the Slytherin a punch to his nose and a Harry Potter possibly getting expelled. She couldn't bare to the thought of Harry Potter leaving her, after what the couple has been through...She couldn't think for a second what her life would be like with out Harry . Than again she couldn't see her with the likes of Malfoy...Could she?

_**TBC**_

* * *

_AN: Thank-you all for those that reviewed my last chapter. I hope to see more : ). I battled with myself whether or not Malfoy and Granger should kiss in this chapter because originally they were just going to fight more (as usual). Heaps more slash between Hermione and Draco coming your way. Things are about to get interesting. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: While she was screaming

"I'm Sorry, Hermy. What else do you want me to say?" The seventeen year old male whose hair was glowing hot-red whispered over his _Potion's textbook_.

Hermione bit her lip slightly, her eyes furrowed before dropping her quill to parchment. Turning slowly, she was met with the red-head boy's eyes. Scrutinizing the male under her hot stare she knew that this was all _fake, _his apology was nothing but _fake._ So _predictable_ coming from the male-Weasley and how could she tell? His apology sounded as though it had been forced as his voice lacked sincerity with every word he spoke. She scoffed more so to herself before drawing her eyes away from the male who had not only embarrassed his best friend in front of her peers and friends but now was trying to apologise and think that everything was going to be ok- till the next time.

"I don't care Ronald, now will you excuse me...Unlike you, I am trying to do my work" Hermione hissed, hiding the fact she was still upset. Still affected by the words but masking the pain she than furrowed her look towards Ron before returning to her work. Which was fortunate that she was almost finished.

"So does that mean I am all forgiven and we can go back to being...You know? Best buddies again, Hermy?"

"Would you just leave it Ron, obviously now is not the best time to be saying _'sorry'_?" Harry spoke. His voice coming out in soft puffs as his dark green eyes narrowed at his best friend who was now sporting a dark look of his own.

"It's not up to you, Harry!" Ron equipped in a quiet voice, brushing off Harry who didn't seem to take this too kindly as growl escaped from the hallow of Harry's throat. Hermione shot Harry a warning look before pointing out that _Snape_, who was sitting at his desk. Quill in one hand and parchment in the other, the professor seemed too busy to acknowledge that the _'golden_' trio were in a heated argument. That Crabbe and Goyle were asleep two desks down from the Gryffindor trio and that Malfoy seemed to be giving Neville Longbottom a hard time, or so Hermione would think. Professor Snape had assigned both Neville and Draco to the same table, today. The answers were unknown to Snape's bizarre request, but Hermione seemed to have figured out that professor Snape had done this in spite for both Neville and the blond haired prat- who both males hated each other since the first year. _Malfoy_, the name alone was enough to earn a shiver to the brunette girl's spine as her thoughts kept retracing back to when her lips were upon Draco Malfoy's. She blushed, looking from the left where she was met with her boyfriend and best friend, neither of them seemed to have noticed the blushing Hermione. Whose cheeks burned and her lips tingle.

Curiously, she glanced up and over her shoulder and smiled in triumph to see that the blond-haired Slytherin had his body hurled over the table with quill in hand and was scribbling words to parchment. Neville seemed content with himself as he had his nose buried in his text book, though his eyes were looking nervous as they kept shifting from over his textbook book to Malfoy and back to his book before repeating his actions again. Hermione understood why Neville was looking so nervous today, he was after all sitting next to not only just an ordinary Slytherin, who from time to time would keep to themselves and would only speak if they were spoken to, but- this particular Slytherin has had bullied poor Neville for a number of years but- this day in particular seemed rather odd, first she had kissed Malfoy and now Malfoy was ignoring Neville- this must have been a new revolution as there were no words were exchanged between the two males. Remembering back to same time, last year where Hermione was in her sixth year here at Hogwarts, it started off with Malfoy throwing insults at her before bullying Neville all through _Potions_ enough to make the poor nervous boy have a breakdown in the middle of class-

"What seems to be so fascinating, Granger?"

Averting her eyes from over her shoulders she than turned so now that she was facing professor Snape. His figure stood strong in his dark fitted robes. Hair as greasy as his stare, Hermione subconsciously gulped. Feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she could feel 15 sets of eyes, staring at her with mild curiosity where most Slytherin's mumbled incoherently under their breaths.

"Nothing Professor" Hermione replied.

"Well since you have fallen behind in your work, I have no choice but to give you a detention Wednesday night, here with me. You will be joining Weasley and Potter...and don't think for a second It is going to be easy" The man dressed dark smoothly replied, eyeing Hermione. His dark eyes were menacing enough to make the lioness shuddered with anger. He turned his attention back to Harry and Ron, whom seemed to have mirrored Hermione's expression as both boys were both looking irate.

"If I hear one peep out of the both of you, I will not hesitate to send you both to the Head master's office"

Within that, professor Snape made a sharp turn to his desk before taking a seat. Eyes still trained on each Harry, Hermione and Ron. Both Hermione and Harry grabbed their quills in sync where as Ron picked up his text book, allocating the page he was suppose to be reading from began to scan to book from left to right. Although Hermione was dotting her _I's_ and scribbling the next word down she couldn't help but think back to the kiss that sparked between the enemy and herself. She needed answers now. She wanted to know why? She needed to know if Malfoy was trying to sabotage Harry Potter from being expelled- and by doing that kissing Hermione would surely be a lot easier to earn himself a fat lip, black eye and being turned into a tea kettle- her thoughts stepped over the boundaries but- it could be a possibilty that Draco was using Hermione to get to Harry, in spite. This infuriated the girl as she could feel her hands beginning to tremble.

_'Already 30 minutes in Potions and I've already got myself a detention...stupid Malfoy distracting me...Fucking prick'_

* * *

By dinner time Hermione found herself back in the Great Hall with her group of friends. Excluding Ginny and Dean Thomas whom both seem to be missing in action once again, this annoyed the male-Weasley a lot as he stomped around the table before placing a seat next to Pavati who seemed to have appreciated Ron's pressence with a bat to her eyes and a girlish giggle to her lips. Hermione was still ignoring Ron Weasley whom seemed to have been trying to get her attention by laughing at his own jokes and he even offered to buy her lunch for the following Hogsmede trip all day but his sugar-coated mood died the minute he had entered the Great hall to find that his younger sister and friend; Dean Thomas were still missing. Although she was still mad at Ron and the Weasley being infuriated that his sister was still missing, she knew that she would have to forgive him sometime soon or later for the sake of the tension and the strain it was putting on the group of friends- but for now Hermione was now enjoying herself with the company of her friends and her boyfriend; Harry Potter.

Hermione, delighted when Harry Potter pressed his lips against her's, firmly. His fingers groped at her long tresses' of brunette, pulling Hermione in closer till the swells of her breast were pressed against Harry's hard chest. Tongues were shortly introduced as the Head girl elicited a small moan but realising they were in the most inappropriate place she than nudged at Harry's shoulders before pulling away slowly. Their lips made a tasty wet smack as the hunger in their eyes never once seizing. Not once did her mind ever cross over to the self absorbed blond asshole and his kissable lips- and she was grateful for this. Harry eyed Hermione in question but than nodded knowingly soon after when Hermione pointed out that they were surrounded by other students and teachers.

"How about I swing by later tonight?" Harry gestured, a large smile playing along his lips.

Which only made the Head girl frown slightly...as much as she wanted to be with Harry, her boyfriend. Alone. Preferably in her own private bedchambers. The words _'Head Duties tonight...with Malfoy'_ gloomed in her mind. Not that the Gryffindor was up for any patrolling tonight but knew it had to be done. Hermione knew that tonight would be the perfect opportunity to question Malfoy- and why he had initiated the kiss in the first place. By thinking this, her frown deepened. Which Harry Potter took in Hermione's frown to heart.

"Oh...kay, I am guessing tonight is not a good night then?" The dark haired male replied. His brow stitched in question which only made the lioness's mind cry out in nerves but- she kept silent.

"No...I have Head girl duties tonight..." Hermione whispered, she was too afraid to speak in case if her wavering voice would give away any signs that she had kissed the blond haired prat moments ago. Her eyes diverted to Neville and Luna, who were both staring at her. Both with curious stares to match one another which only encouraged Hermione to let out a wheezy cough.

_'What if Harry already knew that Malfoy and I had kissed and he was just hiding the truth as well?', 'What if they all know?' _Her thoughts halted abruptedly when she felt a hand clasp around her shoulder bringing her back to reality. Not that reality was any better as the sinking thoughts of kissing Malfoy settled in her brain once again. Just when she thought she had escaped the guilt. Escaped the kiss. Escaped that _slimy Slytherin git._ It had all come rushing back to her and she couldn't think of it at a worse time.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice laced with genuine as his hand rubbed at her shoulder, soothingly. Shuddering away from his touch she than turned to those that had a curious eye on her.

"I'm not feeling too great. I think I'll go have a rest before duties"

"Do you think it's a great idea for you to be out doing duties tonight, Hermione...I mean you are looking a bit pale and-"

"No nonono! I am fine Luna. I just need rest"

"Let me at least walk you back, so I know You will be safe?"

"No Harry. I need to be alone and I'm a big enough girl...I can take care of myself. I'm sorry"

With that said. The lioness than stood quietly, ignoring the red-head's stare- who didn't seem convinced at all but thankfully he drew his attention back to Pavati with a scoff to his lips. Although Ron was being rude to this situation but she knew it was typical of Ron, Hermione didn't seem to care at all. Mind over battle she pushed a lazy kiss to Harry's before exiting the Great hall without a single word or a glance back to see Harry frowning greatly after her. Though the Head girl didn't seem to notice that the Head boy was staring back at her from across the Slytherin table, with his cool Slytherin expression branded to his face. Though his cool exterior melted as he was met with amusment to see that the _Potter_ boy looking heartbroken that his beloved _Mudblood_ had left him to weep in his own thoughts of confusion.

_'I'm going to have fun with this'_ The Malfoy thought wickedly his smirk turning to a bitter smile as he than announced that he was going to retire for the night. His friend's Crabbe and Goyle both gave him the thumbs up. Pansy nodded, her smile was sickening. Blaise nodded the blond male off. It was than he set off and out of the Great hall, his long strides retracing Hermione's every step.

* * *

When Hermione entered the common room that night. She wrapped her arms around her chest. Soon tears were shed from her large eyes as she desperately closed them, shutting out reality and blocking out her tears. She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and to change what has been damaged. If she hadn't gotten in that silly fight with Ron over the table that afternoon than she wouldn't have ended up kissing Draco Malfoy down in the Dungeon shortly after. What made her feel sick in the stomach was she had actually liked it. Liked it so much that all through _Potions_ she couldn't stop thinking about the blond haired prat and his kissable lips- this made her scared. Though mind over matter she found her self pulling off her school robe hurriedly as she dropped the material by her feet as she clawed along the couch closest to her, tears never once leaving her eyes as soon enough fresh blobs of tears formed in her glassy eyes. Cheeks wet. Mouth dry with a grumble to her famished stomach. Being so worked up about her feelings. Harry Potter. The kiss. Draco Malfoy- that she had forgotten to grab a bite to eat.

"Fuck" Hermione growled, that was before she heard the sounds of the potrait door swinging open and the sounds of shuffling were soon to be heard. The brunette didn't need to put in to though of whom it was as it could only be one other person- who happened to live here, unfortunately. Before she could make her move towards her door, she was frozen. There he stood, he light blond hair falling over his forehead. His eyes were dark as a stormy sky. His shoulders were broad. His figure stood tall. His smirk still evident along his strong face. Him standing there had only made the lioness let out a such a roar of frustration that she began to take a stand, slowly. Her hands brushing out those unwanted tears as her frown turned to a foul look. She hissed with venom. Her knuckles whitened.

"Well hello there Granger" The male that stood before her said. His voice was chilly which made the female shiver but anger got the better of her as she was now setting off after the Malfoy. Her breath coming out in such short pants. Her nostrils flare, she crossed the common room in rapid speed. First, she pushed the male with all her might- toppling the Slytherin into the stony wall with an awful smack. Second, she ripped her wand out from her skirt pocket and was now pushing the offending object into Draco's throat. Third, Hermione let out a fearsome yelp, the tables had been turned as she was now being tossed into the wall with Draco crushing his full length into Hermione's frightened body. Her wand wretched from her grasp and tossed from out of her reach. Her wrists bound by Draco's large hands. A silent scream escaped the terrified girl and a frown of anger and confusion grew along Malfoy's face.

"What the fuck is this all about?" The male shouted, his grip tightening which only made the female scream out in agony.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Malfoy!" Hermione spoke. Her soft chocolate eyes drowned in tears. From this, she closed her eyes. Blocking out the sight of the blond haired male looming over her. She wanted to avoid his dark hostile stare. The sneer to his thinning lips. The raggered breaths that were eliciting from the hallow of his throat. That was before she opened her eyes to meet with his stare.

"No I rather talk about what the fuck that was all about?" The Malfoy stated. His voice spoke soft which in alarm, Hermione shot him a look. A look that only read confusion. Pain and regret.

"Ohkay. Well I have something to say...First!" The girl said, her voice was tweeked with venom. Aware that by now she was in such a vulnerable state; with her body trapped between the castle wall, her legs staggering from under her weight and Draco pressing his own weight into Hermione. The female blushed involuntary to feel the intimate friction between her and the older male. Though her mind over heart, she could feel the rage seeding it's way through her veins, erging her to scream bloody mercy and within that moment her mouth fell open as she let out such a terrifying scream this stunned the Slytherin. She screamed for help. Screamed for freedom as she tried to thrash against the male that held her captive. She screamed for Harry Potter as tears of guilt washed over her fragile body. She didn't deserve his help. Not one bit.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" The blond Slytherin bellowed. His voice was shaking.

"Let go of me!" Hermione cried out. Her limbs still thrashing at the male. Her voice wavering dangerously loud.

"No"

"What do you mean NO! Let me go now...Otherwise I will be te-"

With a gasp escaping her lips. Words drowned by a moan. Lips smothered by Draco's lips. Her eyes fell shut as the male that had his lips pressed against her's closed his eyes soon after. Her rage. The last thoughts of her boyfriend, long forgotten and what was last of her dignity surged through out her body as she could feel her sexual desire errupting from her core and goosebumbs began to appear along her fervish skin. The tingle to her lips everytime Draco would move his lips tentively against her. The flutter to her curious eyes. The flutter to her stomach when she felt his body crush into her's. It was all happening too fast that Hermione pushed on Draco's shoulders, which only yearned the male into kissing her deeper as his tongue slugishly rolled out from his thin lips, prodding for entry. Obliging, Hermione slowly opened her mouth up to him. Opening up her body to him as she could feel is hot finger tips tracing her hips. Before the heated kiss furthered it was Malfoy who broke the kiss. His dark eyes dancing with lust. His fingers waltzing over Hermione's heated skin. The growl to his lips made the girl shudder with such unwanted delight.

"I will see you tonight, Granger" His voice was very hoarse as he stepped away from the girl who was shivering from his touch. Her lips craved for his. Her body craved for his touch.

"But I need to talk to you now!" Hermione absently replied, her voice was shaking as she could feel her arousal soaking her through. Never had she felt so much angst. So much desire. So much power and agressiveness- from just one kiss. She couldn't bare the thought of what it would be like make out with him. To make love to the ferret boy. That was all before she thought of Harry. The dark haired male had been nothing but- good for her. Always there by her side when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Always trustworthy. Loyal to her like a good a boyfriend, and Hermione had been nothing but the opposite. Always pushing him away for unexplained reasons and to top it all off she was going behind his and everyone's back and kissing the enemy. She was being dishonest and knew she needed to tell Harry...eventually.

"I have nothing to say to you, Mudblood"

The serpents voice interrupted her whirl of thoughts, bringing the girl back to reality where she was met by man dressed in Slytherin. His lips stained red. His eyes glowering dark. His composure stood tall. Hermione's mouth fell open but before she could say anything. She was speechless. Lost for words as she watched the blond male retreat to his bedchamber. Not a single word had been exchanged between the Head girl and boy by the time duration of the Malfoy giving Hermione a terrifying stare and before kicking his door shut. Shutting Hermione away from him.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_AN: Thank you all once again for those that have read the story. Reviewed it and added it to your 'favourite' list. This means so much to me. I know that I have promised slash...and lets just say in the next chapter or two...you may be seeing alot of DracoXHermione slash. So for now review! reviews are muchly appreciated and thank you once again. : )_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cherry

"Stupid! I'm so fucking stupid!"

The lioness, whose mane was made of long, soft brunette hair. Whose tears welled in each of her large honey light eyes- roared as she entered her private head chambers, booting the copious door shut behind. Enraged, with shaking hands Hermione had picked up the first thing that she could route; her book bag. She heaved the offending object from across the room, rewarding the silent room a hefty smack to the stone wall as ink pots were smashing, quills were splintered from impact. Parchments and text books covered in the dark substance had been lacerated from her bag. She jumped in alarm to hear her her plump ginger cat followed by the name of Crookshanks hissed from where he was momentarily sprawled from Hermione's canopy bed. The plump ginger cat whose back curved in fright, his eyes measuring the size of large saucers in such a fright. Her eyes earning apologetically towards Crookshanks that she gave the feline a small pet around the ears- luring Crookshanks asleep again.

"Fuck" The tear stricken girl cursed to discover that upon throwing her book bag from across the room, it had damaged all of her contents that were inside- including the bag itself as she picked up the torn bag to see that the seams have bursted open. The strap snapped clean half which Hermione shook her head in such disbelief that she had done such a thing. In one swift moment, she ripped her wand out from her skirt pocket- thankful from the events that had happened moments ago between the Head boy and herself, her wand was not broken from the impact of hitting the hard surface of the floor.

"Reparo" Hermione rushed, flicking her wand in a particular fashion towards the broken book bag and what was left of the contents inside. With ink-spots fading and seams re-stitched, the book bag along with her heavy belongings were back in perfect conditions and all items un-marred. She than discarded her wand on her desk to her right along with her other belongings before collapsing on top of her large bed. The Gryffindor let out an exaggerated sigh as her body stretched out from across the plush comforter. She shifted subtlety across her bed till she was lying on her back, her hair fanned out and over her pillow and another sigh escaped her lips. Her body longed for sleep, her muscles ached for a long bubbly bath- as much as she enjoyed her first day back at Hogwarts, she wanted to sleep her headache away till the morning. That was before the words _'Head Duties...tonight'_ popped up in her heavy mind.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply before excelling a large breath. That was before her mind crossed over to a certain Slytherin male. Sporting his long locks of light blond hair. His face taunting her with his trademark smirk. As fierce as the girl could, she let out a fearsome roar before un-snapping her eyes open. She knew that tonight...was the perfect opportunity to be able to speak with the insufferable-git _Malfoy_ and ask him why. _Why had he kissed her? Did he have feelings for her? _Hermione than let out a small laugh in disbelief, shaking her head to her bizarre questions. '_Don't be silly Hermione, He's a Malfoy. Malfoy's are cold-hearted-robots...programmed to only love themselves'_ a small voice crept up in the back of her mind had told her this.

This was true, whole-heartedly true. Like her best friend; Ronald Weasley- who was well known for his womanising tactics and luring women that were vulnerable to his bed before he would move on to his next target, Draco Malfoy was the same when it it came to the opposite sex, He uses women for his sexual needs. He would flatter them with his status and his power, shower them with expensive gifts in all hopes of sleeping with them but- because Malfoy had a reputation for being the big bad _Slytherin _and for being ridiculously good-looking, it didn't take much effort and time for the Slytherin-blond to bed women as the majority of them wall fall their knees for him. The thought of Malfoy made the Hermione's stomach knot uncomfortably as she than pressed her arms into her abdomen, she felt sick and the thoughts of the blond haired prat wasn't helping her pain in the slightest.

_'Fucking Malfoy' _Oh how she hated him and she had many reasons to hate the blond haired prat who not only teased her since the first year but he did have some nerve to be kissing her. As much as she liked the kiss, but she wanted nothing more than to hex his face off. The brunette groaned in a snarly voice as she than made more of an effort to push herself up from her bed and shuffled her way to the Headquarters bathroom. Her fingers rounded the the door handle. Her actions were very limited and hesitant as the girl stood there, with her ear pressed against the bathroom door. The girl heard nothing but the stillness except for the odd tap that was dripping from the aureate basin, relief washed over her weary body. Upon ripping the bathroom door open she than quickly closed the door behind her. Casting spells on both her door and Malfoy's she was securely locked in. She gingerly wadded her way to the spacious bath tub. The bathtub was made of smooth opaque marble. Assorted taps of brass littered the edge of the bathtub filled with fragrant liquid soaps and body washes. The air was sticky, the windows were fogged- it was all obvious that _Malfoy _had been here just before as Hermione's senses flooded with the aroma's of wild berries and soap with a twinge of aftershave and peppermint. Brushing out her thoughts of Malfoy, she than knelt before the bathtub before she than adjusted the taps so a stream of warm water were coming out. Undressing, shutting off the water she than timidly dipped her toe into the surface of the warm bubbly water before emerging her naked form into the warm water.

She sighed, as she than pressed herself against the wall, her head well rested on the head-rest in the bathtub. All thoughts, memories of what had happened today escaped her mind as she slowly felt herself drift into a light slumber. Her finger strumming the water lightly.

* * *

It was late when Draco Malfoy had checked his clock as he let out a rather annoyed sigh. '_Head Duties...Tonight with Granger...'_ Was all the blond haired male, whose eyes were dark and dull thought. His movements were slow and sluggish as she shifted to his back along his gracious canopy bed. He knew that tonight would only be scrutinising for the male as he would be expecting miss _know-it-all_ to blow up in his face about the kisses. In all honesty, what was he suppose to say? It wasn't like he had a soft spot for the Granger girl he just found her physically attractive. Despite of the number of years that Malfoy and his group of friends had fought against the Mudblood, her Potty head boyfriend,the ugly Weasel boy and her _brave and loyal_ Gryffindor friends he has also noticed that from her first year where she had been seen with her outrageous grizzly locks of brunette hair, buck-teeth and her body so lanky it had made the girl awkward to look at. It wasn't until the fourth year, the Yule Ball when the blond haired serpent had spotted the Granger girl in the arms of the Dumstrang male. Her body blossomed delightfully from under her pretty smile. No longer were her teeth buck-toothed but were straightened. Her brunette hair no longer a grizzly bush but commentated with ribbon curls and wrapped around her face smooth face. Curves accentuated her body in the right places, making the Hogwarts boy's eye her like a pack a of wolves and she were their prey. Even though Granger was the smartest and the brightest girl in their grade and often teased for being such a '_know-it-all'_ there were some things that the girl did not know- and that was sexuality and how ridiculously 'bangable' she had looked that night.

The Malfoy had remembered the Yule ball as if it happened last night where the Malfoy was seen in the corner accompanied by a very beautiful Pansy Parkinson. He would snigger at Parkinson's jokes. His voice was as shifty as his eyes- as that night he continued to spy on the lioness in mild curiosity when she had declined a walk around the Hogwarts grounds that chilly night with the Dumstrang male. The male seemed disappointed when Hermione gave him a small kiss _'goodnight' _before exiting the Great hall. Though what the _Mudblood_ hadn't realised that the Dumstrang boy wanted nothing but a quick fuck, along with Ronald Weasley whom seemed to have caught Hermione with a hungry stare to his intense blue eyes and his lips twitching for a taste of the _Virgin Queen._ Now, in her seventh year here at Hogwarts...and she was still pure and innocent- but still a dirty _Mudblood_. A smirk laced along his lips as he liked the idea of '_popping the virgin Queen's cherry'_ a little to much that the blond was beginning to feel a strain to his pants. He wanted to taste her pureness, and wanted to touch her innocence till there was nothing left of the girl. He wanted to fuck Granger before the boy Potter would have a chance to fuck her. Like Malfoy, Potter had raging hormones as the blond boy would often catch the dark haired male checking his girlfriend out with his lust filled eyes covered behind his glasses that made him look somewhat _charming and innocent_ but the Malfoy was not convinced. Him being male, knew what the Potter's instincts were.

_'Looks like it's going to be a race for Granger's cherry' _

The serpent hissed as the thoughts of ripping her virginity away made his bulge expand to the brink that his black slacks were getting to tight for him. Relieving himself, he deftly reached into his pants before pulling his engorged member out. Pumping with a growl to his lips, his thoughts crossed over to the kiss he shared with the Granger girl in common room not so long ago. Her lips were so sweet. So untouched her lithe body felt against his hot fingers. He wanted to make her scream in pain and pleasure. He wanted to assault her with his touch along her warm skin. He wanted the taste of her sweet blood along his tongue. He wanted to destroy the _Mudblood_ and watch her relationship with _Potty head _crumble to the ground along with her innocence and the last of her dignity. Soon his body spasmed as he began milking hot seed from his large length. He collapsed into a mass of sweaty skin and muscles that ached. Distinctively, sleep soon washed over his body.

* * *

Later that evening, The male rose from his bed from his deep slumber. His eyes still hazy from the sleep as he scanned the bedchambers. His mind trying to get into bearings which the male had managed to register three important things. One, his hand was covered in a sticky residue- which only earned a disguted look to his face. Two, It was night fall therefore he was most likely late for _Head duties_ and three He could hear distinct thumping from across his entrance door. The sound of Hermione's voice, Cursing. Threatening. Screaming, as she was trying to announce that _they were going to be late if Malfoy didn't make a move on._ With out a second too waste, the blond was seen jumping from his large bed and now pushing his way through the bathroom towards the basin closest to him. splashing water along his taut face and washing his hands he than towel dried his face before exiting the bathroom, with a kick to the bathroom door shut. Grabbing the esentials, a coat jacket to keep him warm and his wand he than turned for the exit.

Ripping the door open, he let out a rather loud agraviated gasp as his long legs inclined to an immediate stop as he'd almost collided with the female who was standing at his door. She was dressed in long casual black slacks that hugged her slim hips, and a snug red cashmere jumper- it was none other than the Granger girl, herself- with her long brunette hair tied into a lose knot and her lips shimmied in lipgloss. Her face glowered deeply when her large dark eyes connected with Draco's dark wintery eyes. An awkward silence wrapped around both Head girl and Head boy but soon after a rather loud cough accended the air before the _Mudblood_ broke the silence.

"Best get going...The sooner we go, the sooner it's done" Her voice sounded withdrawled. Bored. Her eyes still glowering she than nodded shortly before turning away from Malfoy and headed towards the exit. Soon after, with a bored look to his face and his dark eyes to match he than soon followed the female as he than exited the common room in silence. The male pulled on his long coat before reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out his wand. Likewise, Hermione Granger had done the same. Taking long strides along with the female who seemed to have struggled to keep up with the serpent, this seemed to have made the blond male smirk before they rounded the corner of their private corridor.

_"Lumos"_ Draco whispered, giving his wand a flick towards the darkness that were swallowing both him and the_ Mudblood_ girl. Instantaneously, the tip of his wand was ignited with a single white light which immediately bathed the darkness of the ajoining corridor with a wonderful white light. Hermione had followered suit, as the tip of her wand lit up with light, as the two wands bathed the large corridor with light. WIth each step they took, this seemed to have agitated the male as he cast a short look Hermione's way. The blush to her lips and the nibble to her cherry stained lips- which was ironic for the virgin-girl, he that knew that something was troubling the Gryffindor. It wouldnt have taken more than two guesses for the Malfoy to figure out of what could be troubling the Granger. His mouth fell open, wordlessly. _What was he suppose to say?_ He was no good when it came to expressing feelings, especially if it were a female- and one that he hated so much since the day that Harry Potter had rejected his friendship and became friends with the bumbling twit-head-Weasel-boy and the know-it-all-Bookworm-girl instead. He scoffed at the vivid memory, how could he forget? Not only had the Potter-boy embarrassed him in front of his peers but Potter was always stealing the spotlight, which agrivated the blond male into hating the _'golden' trio_ even more.

"Malfoy we need to talk!" The Head girl's voice sliced through his thoughts rearing the Head boy back into reality. Halting to a stop along with the Granger he than turned his head, he was than met with her face- staring back up at him. From what the Malfoy could make out from the dimmed glow of each his and her wand he could see that she was trembling. Her lips were pursed. Eyes were narrowed. Although she was angry he could tell she was confused by the way that she would open her mouth slightly before closing it and staring up at Malfoy. Moments passed and still not a word had been exchanged. Hermione still looking like a nervous wreck and Draco looking angrier by the second.

"What is it Granger?" The blond serpent was the first to break the silence. His cutting words had seemed to have shaken the lioness up as she shook her head before clearing her throat, loudly.

"I think you know what _exactly_ it is that I need to talk to you about" Hermione's replied, her voice was shaking. He knew what exactly she was talking about but- the thought of enraging the girl was more amusing than just talking to her about feelings.

"No...clearly not. Have I missed something here? Whatever it is...Will only waste my time, _Mudblood" _The blond snake barked, his eyes were icy as he towered over the girl.

"You know what!" The girl had paused. Before taking a step towards the blond, chest to chest. Noses were graving. "Fuck you! Fucking stay away from me! Go back to the common room, ferret! I can finish the patrolling myself, I don't need you...ever!" Her voice soon came to a halt as raggered breaths were excelling from her small lips. Taking one stern look towards the blond, she than turned at her feet, wordlessly and accending towards the darkness. Desperately, he held his wand over his shoulders as he came to the conclusion that the Head girl was long gone as silence suspended through the air in a thick blanket. Within that minute he knew what he had to do; _Find the Granger girl_ as thoughts of going back to the common room and rewarding himself a drink or two of firewhiskey sounded nice than staying out all night and catching those students that were sneaking off from their beds. Although, he needed to finish off what had been started earlier on with Granger- with these thoughts an evil smile was placed along his face as the thoughts of her hot lips against his skin as she would moan out the last of her innocence and the taste of her sweet cherry between his teeth as he would claim victory for _shagging_ the _virgin Queen._ He than turned at his toe, his long coat bellowing from around his large body he than set off, following the Gryffindor lioness.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_AN: Thank you ALL for your last reviews! I hope I get as much on this one than the last. So we now know what Malfoy's motives are? But will he fall in love with Granger? Or as he says "Destroy" her...Must wait and see : ), Also, sorry that it has taken me sooo long to write again. I have had such horrible writers block. The next chapter will be up sooner, but warning; may contain slash : P._


End file.
